30 Days of Love
by Jo Naya
Summary: "Bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku selama tiga puluh hari ini? Kau adalah salah satu dari hal-hal yang tidak bisa kumiliki, bahkan kurasa tidak untuk tiga puluh tahun ke depan. Jadi bisakah korbankan tigapuluh harimu? Berpura-puralah. Tiga puluh hari sebelum hari pernikahanmu, berpura-puralah bahwa aku calon priamu. Lepas itu, setelah tiga puluh hari, aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Jo Naya**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's**

**Warning: My first DraMione, first FF for HP. Jadi masih abal2 banget. OOC. Berantakan!**

* * *

Diagon Alley sepuluh tahun sejak hancurnya Voldemort dan pengikutnya tidak banyak berubah. Kecuali semakin bertambah ramai, semakin bernuansa, dan yang penting, tidak adanya lagi bisikan-bisikan was-was mengenai kekhawatiran mereka akan kembalinya Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Semua penyihir di seluruh Inggris Raya bahkan dunia tahu Harry Potter si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, bersama teman-temannya Generasi-Pahlawan-Penyelamat telah membunuhnya, atau yah, memusnahkannya. Para pengikutnya —Pelahap Maut— sebagian besar ikut hancur bersama perang besar di Hogwarts pada tahun itu. Sebagian sisanya disidang dan harus menjalani sisa hidup di Azkaban.

Meski Leaky Cauldron —Kuali Bocor— masih sama kecil dan kumuhnya, tempat ini masih jadi tempat minum favorit di kalangan penyihir. Tempat itu masih selalu padat dan ramai. Hermione Granger berdiri tepat di depan palangnya. Sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah dengan perut buncit.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf 'Mione, tidak bisa menemanimu," kata Ginevra Weasley dengan wajah menyesal.

"Oh, aku mengerti Ginny. Lagipula kau tidak boleh kelelahan," balas Hermione seraya mengerling singkat ke arah perut Ginny yang membuncit, dia tengah hamil tua.

"Harry pasti akan mengutukku dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan bayi kalian," tambahnya setengah bercanda. Gigi-giginya yang putih dan bersusun rapi tampak ketika senyum itu melengkung di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Ginny ikut tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku sendiri yang akan mengutuk kakakku Ron karena tidak becus menjadi calon suami!" timpal Ginny, setengah kesal, setengah menyesal.

"Tidak usah, Ginny. Aku mengerti kesibukannya sebagai Auror."

"Tapi Harry juga Auror, dan dia tidak pernah semenyebalkan Ron," gumam Ginny masih tidak puas.

Hermione diam-diam setuju. Dalam hati ia mulai mempertimbangkan apakah akan menggunakan kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna atau Muntah Molusca saja jika ia bertemu Ron nanti. Tapi cepat-cepat ia enyahkan pikiran itu ketika menyadari bahwa ia harus buru-buru pergi. Masalah Ron bisa dipikirkan nanti. Bisa juga ia mencoba mantra pertama yang melintas di kepalanya saja. Jika itu kutukan Aveda atau saudaranya, habislah pria rambut merah itu.

"Oh, ya, Ginny. Percy akan menjemputmu, kan? Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ya. Hati-hati 'Mione."

Setelah saling mengecup pipi, Hermione kembali merapatkan mantel cokelatnya dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju gerbang Diagon Alley. Menuju dunia Muggle. Menuju London.

* * *

Dengan menggunakan taxi, gadis yang sekarang rambut cokelatnya digelung membentuk gumpalan rendah di belakang kepalanya itu turun di depan sebuah gedung mewah dengan cat dasar putih dan perak. Sebuah perusahaan konsultan pernikahan dengan label M besar di puncaknya. Hermione mengernyit sebentar, merasa familiar dengan label itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengenyahkan segala pikiran anehnya. Malfoy? Lucu.

Ia cepat-cepat menuju meja resepsionis dengan tampang sebal yang sebenarnya diakibatkan oleh banyak hal.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang kecoklatan di belakang meja itu. Senyumnya ramah dibuat-buat. Kentara ia tidak begitu menyukai keberadaan Hermione di sini yang langsung menatapnya galak.

"Ya. Tentu. Dua hari lalu saya menelpon ke sini, meminta seorang Wedding Planner dn anda mengatakan akan menghubungi saya secepatnya. Tapi seingat saya, belum ada telpon untuk saya mengenai ini," jelasnya cepat, hampir tanpa jeda, tapi juga berusaha penuh penekanan agar sang resepsionis ini langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

Merlin! Seharusnya ia langsung menuntut _manager _perusahaan penipu ini saja! Oke, itu terdengar agak berlebihan. Tenangkan dirimu, Hermione.

Wanita pirang itu tersentak sesaat. Jelas ini merupakan kekeliruannya. Parahnya, ini bukan komplain yang pertama minggu ini sejak ia mulai bekerja hari selasa yang lalu. Ia mengutuk diri, bisa saja ia dipecat bahkan sebelum menerima gaji pertamanya!

"Saya mohon maaf. Saya akan ... saya akan mencarikan untuk anda segera," ucapnya gugup. Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada lagi Wedding Planner dengan jadwal kosong yang dimiliki perusahaannya.

Hermione membaca itu. Alisnya terangkat curiga menyadari ekspresi sang resepsionis yang tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

"Saya ingin ... bicara dengan _General_ _Manager_ di sini," katanya sedingin mungkin.

"A-apa?!"

Hermione menarik napas lelah. "Bosmu, tolong."

* * *

Hermione Granger menyeret langkahnya di belakang punggung sang resepsionis yang ramping dalam balutan seragam hijau tosca-nya. Dari cara berjalannya saja, ia bisa tahu gadis itu sedang merasa gugup dan takut. Tapi sebenarnya, Hermione tidak akan membuatnya dipecat, setidaknya ia akan berusaha begitu.

Ia hanya butuh seorang Wedding Planner secepatnya. Sebulan lagi adalah tanggal pernikahan yang diputuskan oleh keluarganya dan keluarga Weasley untuk ia dan Ron menikah. 21 Desember nanti. Sekarang sudah memasuki akhir November, dan mengingat ia juga memiliki kesibukan sendiri—ia menjadi seorang pengacara muda di dunia Muggle merangkap menjabat di Kementrian Sihir—ia hampir dipastikan tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Pekerjaannya di dunia Muggle tidak lepas dari peran orangtuanya. Mereka, seperti hampir semua orang tua pada umumnya, semakin tua mereka maka semakin cemas jika berada terlalu berjauhan dari anak-anaknya, apalagi Hermione adalah putri tunggal. Dan Hermione sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan dunia sihir, dunia yang penuh petualangan dan telah mencatat namanya dalam buku Sejarah Sihir Modern begitu saja. Ia memamfaatkan sisa waktunya dengan mengambil jabatan di bagian Pemeliharaan dan Pengawasan Satwa Liar sebelum akhirnya berpindah ke Penegakan Hukum Sihir yang ditawarkan meskipun itu artinya ia harus pintar-pintar membuat jadwal.

Pesta perayaan pernikahannya dengan Ronald Weasley itu sendiri akan diadakan dua kali mengingat dunia Muggle dan Penyihir sama sekali tidak bisa disatukan. Keluarganya pasti akan pingsan jika melihat tamu-tamu yang datang memakai topi lancip warna warni dan jubah landak. Atau kerabat Weasley yang akan muntah-muntah mencicipi kue tart.

Satu kali, pesta itu akan diselenggarakan di The Burrow. Untuk masalah ini, Hermione tidak perlu khawatir karena Molly Weasley dan seluruh keluarga Weasley lainnya yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak itu sudah berebut menawarkan diri untuk mengurusinya. Ron dan Hermione hanya tahu siap saja.

Sementara pesta kedua akan dilaksanakan di dunia Muggle, dengan cara Muggle, tanpa campur tangan sihir sedikitpun. Hermione kerepotan karena ia tidak memiliki keluarga lain yang bisa dimintai tolong. Dan Hermione, ingin semuanya sempurna. Pernikahan impiannya. Karena itulah ia berakhir di sini, agen konsultasi pernikahan ini.

Ia terus memikirkan itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Mr. ...oy ... dalam," kata wanita pirang yang mengantarnya yang tidak bisa ditangkap baik oleh Hermione. Namun kira-kira ia bisa mengerti maksudnya.

Ia balas mengangguk ketika resepsionis itu mengangguk hormat dan —sepertinya— pamit kembali ke mejanya. Hermione menatap pintu di depannya. Cokelat polos. Di sebelahnya adalah sekat kaca yang tertutupi gorden hijau lumut. Tidak aa tulisan apa-apa di pintu atau di tembok di sekat situ yang mengidentifikasikan bahwa inilah kantor sang General Manager. Tapi melihat dari tampak luarnya, ruangan itu memang terkesan lebih mewah dari ruangan lain yang sempat Hermione lihat.

Ia menempelkan buku jarinya di depan pintu dan —secara aneh— merasa gugup sebelum sedetik berikutnya tangannya sudah mengayun lembut mengetuk pintu itu.

* * *

Pria berwajah pucat dan runcing dengan sejumput rambut keterlaluan pirang di atas kepalanya itu menutup telpon dengan gusar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya bisa menjadi semelelahkan ini, semembosankan ini, seaneh ini. Hidupnya telah berputar poros sebanyak seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan alasan yang ia malas mengingatnya. Tidak, bukan malas, tapi itu memang terlalu pahit untuk ia ingat. Bahkan ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati tidak sanggup membuatnya tidur nyenyak tanpa bermimpi buruk. Dan sekarang ia tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi. Hanya perlu beberapa pil tidur yang disarankan dokter atau Anggur atau minuman Muggle apapun jika stress itu kembali menghantuinya.

Ia memijat keningnya dan merasa membutuhkan pil itu sekarang. Tadi pagi ia harus bersitegang dengan salah seorang klien tidak tahu diri yang meminta mengembalikan uangnya setelah ia gagal menikah. Padahal tentu masalah itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan perusahaannya. Setidaknya, bukan ia yang membuat wanita itu mencari pria lain yang lebih mapan. Lalu seorang klien lagi yang ngotot memajukan tanggal pernikahannya tiga minggu dari yang direncanakan, tentu saja ini membuat semua orang kerepotan. Tapi wanita setengah tua itu benar-benar menantang untuk adu urat leher. Dan sekarang apalagi? Barusan resepsionis barunya yang tidak becus itu menelpon menagatakan seorang klien yang ingin komplain meminta menemuinya langsung.

Demi Mer— Demi apasaja! Ia pasti sudah akan segera gila dalam hitungan lima menit ke depan! Atau minimal rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh dengan pelit itu akan semakin mundur ke belakang seolah takut dengan klien-klien yang setiap hari harus mereka hadapi.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Draco mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Masuk," gumamnya, setengah berharap orang itu hanya orang yang salah masuk ruangan.

Ia sedang membenahi mejanya yang berantakan saat itu saat orang itu masuk. Draco langsung melihat sepatunya untuk pertama kali, segera bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kliennya yang ini wanita. Ia memakai _heels_ warna keemasan dengan tali-tali yang membabat ke atas betis jenjangnya. Dan muda, bisa ditambahkan, terlihat dari kulit kakinya yang kencang. Ia juga segera bisa menyadari gadis itu memakai terusan selutut berwarna _broken white _dari bahan ringan. Sepertinya pas sekali dengan tubuh rampingnya. Ia membawa tas tangan kecil, warna keemasan pula. Lalu lehernya juga cukup jenjang. Terakhir ... wajahnya.

Draco terpaku sebentar, menatap wajah itu lebih lama dari bagian tubuh lainnya. Merasa tidak asing. Setelah sepersekian detik, ia akhirnya terlonjak, nyaris jungkal dari kursinya. Sementara perempuan yang baru datang itu nyaris sama kagetnya.

Mereka berpandangan dengan tatap horor seperti dua penyihir yang akan melakukan duel. Untungnya, dua-duanya sedang tidak memegang tongkat saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kutukan apa yang bisa dilancarkan jika dua penyihir hebat yang notabene adalah musuh bebuyutan bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun terpisah?

Wajah itu ... masih persis seperti apa yang bisa diingatnya. Mata berkilat sok tahu. Dagu terangkat sok pintar. Bahkan hidung mungilnya dan bibirnya yang entah salah apa. Kesinisannya masih membayang di wajah itu. Hanya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kemana rambut megar, semak berjalannya itu?

"Granger?"

Wajah itu ... Hermione tidak mungkin melupakan wajah itu. Wajah menyebalkan Malfoy si pengecut, penjilat,pengadu, dan semua hal buruk yang mutlak yang menjadi milik anak laki-laki itu. Ralatm pria itu. Wajah orang yang menagatainya _mudblood _hampir setiap waktu. Wajah yang pernah ia tonjok dan ingin ia tonjok lagi. Dan bahkan ... caranya memanggil Hermione masih dengan nada meremehkan yang sama. Tidak salah lagi.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

* * *

Hermionetidak bisa menghentikan tatap tidak percayanya pada pria di depannya itu. Benarkah itu Draco Malfoy yang ia kenal? Pria yang sedang menyeruput _black coffee __—_minuman Muggle— ini? Memakai jas abu-abu seperti Muggle ini? Yang mengajaknya minum di restoran Muggle ini? Merlin pasti bercanda! Draco Malfoy yang ia kenal adalah anak yang mengangkat dagunya kemanapun, menatap remeh dimanapun, begitu mengagung-agungkan kemurnian darah keturunannya dan menganggap betapa kotornya keturunan Muggle itu.

Dia pasti salah orang! Pasti bukan Malfoy yang ini! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, berapa banyak kira-kira ornag yang memiliki nama Draco Malfoy di Inggris ini? Menurutnya cuma satu. Karena tidak ada orang tua selain Lucius Malfoy tentunya yang mau menamai anaknya seaneh itu. Setidaknya di dunia Muggle itu terlalu aneh.

Jadi ia hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya kembali dari sejak Draco memutuskan membicarakan keluhan Hermione di luar —di restoran di depan kantornya— sampai saat ini. Draco yang menyadari tatapan kelewat intens dari Hermione meletakkan cangkir kopinya hati-hati lalu menghempaskan tubuh ke belakang sambil menarik napas berat. Tidak mengherankan, sebenarnya. Zabini Blaise yang dulu saat pertama menemukannya juga tidak kalah kagetnya, begitu pun penyihir-penyihir lain yang tidak sengaja ia temui.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, Granger?"

"Eh? Oh—Huh?! Apa?!" Hermione tampaknya baru berhasil mengendalikan diri kemballi.

"Kau menatapku begitu memuja," gumam Draco. "Tidak heran. Hampir semua klienku juga begitu. Kau tidak bermaksud mendaftar menjadi salah satu yang rela membatalkan pernikahannya karena aku, kan?"

Hermione mendecih. "Omong kosong, Malfoy!"

Draco menyeringai. Hermione Granger, masih sama keras kepalanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Granger. Senang bertemu," katanya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Omong kosong Malfoy! Maki Hermione dalam hati. Diam-diam mulai banyak sekali pertanyaan berjubel di otaknya seputar Malfoy. Kenapa pria ini ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi memang padanya sehabis ayahnya yang ditahan itu? Hermione sedikit menyesal tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Lalu bagaimana ia sampai memiliki...

Draco sudah bisa menebaknya dari kerutan di dahi Hermione. Maka untuk mencegah gadis itu bertanya-tanya hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia jawab, ia menegakkan kembali tubuh, berdeham pelan, dan mencoba mengembalikan topik.

"Jadi, kau mau komplain, Nona Granger? Perusahaanku. Apa masalahmu? Apa kau ada rencana menikahkan nenekmu dalam waktu dekat?"

Draco lalu tertawa atas leluconnya sendiri yang menurut Hermione tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Ia seharusnya tidak berharap Draco Malfoy berkurang menyebalkannya.

"Ya, Malfoy. Aku memang berencana mengadakan pernikahan sebulan lagi. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan nenekku," jawabnya berupaya sabar.

"Ah."

Draco mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit senang karena Hermione ternyata tidak terlalu sulit dialihkan. Ia mengangkat cangkir berisi tiga perempat kopinya lagi dan menyeruputnya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Aku."

Draco nyaris tersedak.

"Dan Ron. Ronald Weasley."

Sial! Kali ini ia benar-benar tersedak.

* * *

Hermione masih sesekali menginap di The Burrow hanya jika ia terlalu lelah atau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan di Kementrian sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya di London. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengusulkan untuk untuk menyewa tempat tinggal sendiri, mungkin di bukit sebelah The Burrow atau dimana, tapi tentu saja Arthur dan Molly Weasley menolak mentah-mentah usulan itu. Setelah putri mereka, Ginevra diboyong suaminya ke Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, tempat bersejarah yang dulu sempat menjadi markas Orde Phoenix dan merupakan rumah warisan Sirius untuk Harry, dan George yang juga meninggalkan rumah bersama istrinya dan hanya pulang sesekali, membuat suami istri itu hanya tinggal bersama Ron jika tidak sedang akhir pekan (karena di akhir pekan rumah itu cukup tertolong dengan keberadaan keluarga George, Harry, dan kadang-kadang Percy juga kerabat lainnya). Mereka pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar setelah menikah nanti Hermione dan Ron tetap tinggal bersama mereka.

Ketika jam di mejanya, jam emas dengan dua belas jarum dan tidak ada angkanya—hanya rangkaian planet-planet— menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, Hermione masih berkutat dengan perkamen dan pena bulunya. Kasus-kasus di Kementrian sedang meningkat saat ini, terutama untuk Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir tempat ia bekerja. Palanggaran sihir terhadap anak di bawah umur semakin merajalela saja, membuat Hermione harus lembur lagi untuk hari ini, sementara besok ia harus kembali ke kantornya di London dan masih harus mengurus pernikahannya lagi. Huh, kalau saja ia tidak menyusun jadwalnya dengan benar, ia sudah gila sekarang.

Ia terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk menghirup napas, atau memperhatikan Ron yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Merasa diacuhkan, pria itu lantas memeluk Hermione dari belakang, menempelkan dagunya di atas pundak Hermione dan menggelitik pinggang gadis itu sedikit. Hermione tersentak kaget, menjerit dan mendorong Ron sekuat tenaga. Membuat Ron tak kalah kagetnya atas reaksi berlebihan itu.

Sekarang Hermione yang telah menyadari siapa orang yang menyergapnya tiba-tiba itu segera menarik napas cepat dan memutar bolamata.

"Ron! Kau mau aku mati serangan jantung, huh?!"

Hermione memang kaget luarbiasa. Bagaimanapun, pengalaman berbulan-bulan menjadi buronan Kau-Tahu-Siapa membuat refleks tubuhnya bahkan bisa bertindak jauh lebih cepat dari otak briliannya. Sementara Ron mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Serangan jantung? Jenis kutukan apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar."

Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Hermione mengangkat bahu atas jawaban untuk Ron. Ia menyesal sedikit terlalu panik tadi, semoga ayah dan ibu Ron tidak terbangun hanya karena ulahnya. Ia baru kembali akan menekuni tumpukan perkamen di depannya saat merasakan Ron duduk di sisinya, memperhatikannya.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, 'Mione. Istirahatlah."

"Trims, Ron. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. Ini tanggung jawabku. Besok semuanya harus sudah diserahkan ke Kementrian. Dan ... ah, aku lupa laporan pembukuanku," gumamnya putus asa.

Ron ikutan menghela napas. Hermione jelas-jelas kelihatan terlalu lelah, kantung matanya banyak menjelaskan itu. Ia merasa bersalah tadi siang benar-benar tidak bisa mengantar gadis ini dan membiarkannya mengurusi masalah pernikahan mereka sendirian.

"Mione?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"tanya Hermione tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari deretan huruf kecil berkait tulisan tangannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan Wedding Plannernya?"

Mendadak Hermione menghentikan jari-jarinya menulis. Ia tertegun sebentar sebelum mengerling singkat pada Ron dan mengulas senyum dipaksakan.

"Ya. Semuanya beres."

Sebentar ia mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahukan pada Ron atau tidak mengenai pertemuannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Tapi setelah menimbang-nimbangnya, Ron pasti tidak akan senang mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka di masa lalu dan apa yang terjadi pada pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ron pasti akan menyuruhnya mencari orang lain sementara ia tidak akan punya cukup waktu dan tenaga untuk melakukan itu lagi. Lagipula, Ron tidak mungkin ikut mencarmpuri masalah pernikahan ala Muggle mereka. Ron tidak akan tahu. Ron tidak usah tahu. Putus Hermione.

Ia kembali menulis dan kali ini mengabaikan Ron sama sekali.

* * *

Mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya. Draco berguling ke sisi tempat tidur dengan hampir seluruh tubuh basah oleh keringat. Ia segera bangkit, terengah, lalu mengusap wajahnya sebelum mengambil air putih dari atas meja nakas di sampingnya.

Beberapa bulan ini, ia nyaris merasa lega karena mimpi itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Tapi malam ini, ia kembali. Mimpi-mimpi buruk terus menghampirinya seperti kawanan lebah. Membuatnya setengah gila sepuluh tahun yang lalu sampai-sampai ia memutuskan untuk mengungsi, dan terdamparlah ia di tempat paling dibencinya di dunia. Berdiri di antara para Muggle, para darah kotor.

Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Draco Malfoy berbuat seperti itu. Mungkin tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal sebenarnya, orang-orang hanya tahu bahwa Lucius Malfoy dipenjarakan di Azkaban lalu istri dan anaknya menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Bahkan kesaksian Harry Potter, dan beberapa tuntutan untuk pengeamandemenan undang-undang peraturan sihir yang baru, Ayahnya tetap tidak bisa lepas dari dakwaan. Hukum saat itu memutuskan bahwa Lucius harus berakhir di Azkaban seperti Pelahap Maut lainnya. Dan itu terjadi baru saja setelah keluarga Malfoy merasa diterima. Tidak kuat menghadapi itu, Narcissa menjadi setengah gila. Ia dan putranya memang bebas dari tuduhan, karena jasa Narcissa dan Draco yang saat itu belum cukup umur. Semua seolah dibebankan kepada ayahnya dan itu benar-benar membuat mereka terpukul. Terutama Narcissa. Ia menolak makan dan bicara pada siapapun, dan kadang ia berteriak-teriak, kadang menangis dan memanggil suaminya. Dan Draco, ia sebenarnya merasa tidak lebih waras dari ibunya saat itu. Penyihir waras berdarah murni mana memangnya yang akhirnya memutuskan membawa Narcissa ke dunia Muggle. Narcissa tidak mungkin dirawat di St. Mungo karena rumor bahwa Narcissa gila pasti akan beredar cepat, karena itu Draco memilih merawatnya di sebuah Panti Rehat beratus-ratus mil jauhnya. Di tengah-tengah London dimana —menurutnya— tidak akan ada satu penyihir pun yang akan ia temui. Setengah kekayaan ayahnya telah ia habiskan untuk mengobati Narcissa yang tidak kunjung membaik dan sisanya, ia gunakan untuk membangun perusahaannya sendiri. Sampai sekarang.

Mungkinkah karena pertemuannya tadi siang dengan si Granger itu sehingga mimpi buruk itu kembali? Kenangan-kenangan pahit, ketakutan-ketakutannya selama mengikuti Lord Voldemort? Kenangan tentang ayahnya, ibunya, dan cibiran-cibiran yang ia terima.

Hermione Granger ... ia tidak mungkin melupakan nama itu. Sekalipun berusaha. Tidak bisa. Tidak pernah bisa. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia mengerti tentang gadis itu. Tapi ada lebih banyak yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Tentang sesuatu yang tertanam sangat jauh di dasar hatinya. Dan tadi siang, seperti mimpi ia bertemu gadis itu lagi. Setelah semua usahanya. Setelah ia mengira ia berhasil —setidaknya— menghapus wajah itu dari otaknya. Kenapa hari ini ia harus melihatnya lagi? Dan seperti mimpi buruk, Hermione Granger memberitahunya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menikah.

* * *

"Dia tidak datang?"

Draco mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari telunjukkan ke atas meja. Dia dan Hermione telah bersepakat untuk bertemu hari berikutnya di restoran yang sama. Hermione membutuhkan Wedding Planner secepatnya sehingga Draco akhirnya mengusulkan bahwa ia sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Sebelum ini ia sudah pernah menangani beberapa pernikahan Muggle, jadi seharusnya bukan masalah lagi.

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa melihat jawabannya," desah Hermione. "Dia Auror. Dan tadi pagi ia baru saja dikirim ke Rumania untuk urusan tugas.

"Oh," komentar Draco.

"Apa ia bermain Quidditch di Timnas Nasional?" celetuknya tiba-tiba.

Sebelum ia menyesalinya, kata-kata itu sudah terproses di otak Hermione sehingga gadis itu otomatis tertawa kecil. Ia menjawab sebelum ia menyesalinya juga.

"Tidak. Ia ingin sekali, tapi itu tidak terjadi."

Ada yang aneh yang barusaja terjadi diantara mereka, dan mereka barusaja menyadarinya. Draco menanyakan tentang Ron, musuh abadinya, menanyakan tentang Quidditch, satu dari hal-hal yang ingin ia lupakan. Lalu ia melihat Hermione tertawa dan merasa aneh. Hermione, seingatnya tidak pernah tertawa di depannya, tidak tertawa untuknya atau karenanya. Gadis itu sadar ia tadi kelepasan. Rasanya seperti ingin mengutuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku rindu Quidditch," gumam Draco murung. Oh, ia harusnya mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada seorang kepala batu Granger. Gadis itu pasti akan mencacinya. Ia hanya tidak bisa menghentikannya. Setelah sepuluh tahun hidup bersama Muggle ... bersama orang-orang yang pasti akan mengerutkan kening hanya karena mendengar kata Quidditch ... sekarang ada orang yang bisa memahami apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku menghabiskan tahun-tahunku untuk menjadi _supporter _Manchester United, dan beberapa waktu ikut mencoba bermain futsal. Tapi rasanya tidak pernah sama seperti Quidditch. Aku tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya terbang dengan sapu. Tidak ingat bagaimana menyenangkannya mengutuk orang (di bagian ini Hermione memutar bola mata) ... bahkan aku merindukan peri rumahku."

"Malfoy?"

"Oh? Granger? Sampai mana tadi?" Draco seperti dibangunkan. Ia menegakkan diri di kursi dan pura-pura mengaduk pesanannya, kopi yang sama seperti kemarin. Hermione juga, masih konsisten dengan Cappucino-nya.

"Kita belum sampai mana-mana."

"Benar. Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai!"

Draco mengangkat tas kerjanya di atas meja, mengeluarkan beberapa album yang seperti album foto dari dalam sana.

"Kau ingin konsep pernikahan yang seperti apa? Aku membawakan sampel-nya."

Hermione tidak perlu melihat contoh apapun, ia sudah punya konsep sendiri dalam kepalanya. Bahkan ia sudah menyusunnya semenjak ia masih di Hogwarts, biasalah, khayalan anak perempuan.

"Pesta Natal Hogwarts."

"Apa?" Draco mencondongkan telinganya, memastikan pendengarannya.

"Pesta Natal Hogwarts. Aku ingin hari pernikahanku berkesan seperti halnya pesta dansa tahun ke-empat waktu itu."

Tentu saja berkesan. Viktor Krum, eh? Dengus Draco. Saat itu ia sebal sekali, ia sudah cukup dikalahkan oleh kepopuleran Harry. Lalu muncul lagi murid dari Durmstrang yang sok terkenal itu —yah, pada kenyataannya ia memang cepat terkenal terutama di kalangan wanita.

Hermione yang mengenali cibiran di bibir Malfoy itu segera mendelik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Malfoy?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya mengingat-ingat baju peri rumah mana yang kau pinjam saat ke pesta itu, Granger," jawab si pirang puas.

Ia hampir-hampir tidak mengenali lagi perasaan ini. Perasaan puas dan menyenangkan setelah berhasil memanas-manasi Granger, atau teman-teman konyolnya si PotHead maupun si Weasel, tapi favoritnya sebenarnya adalah si semak berjalan ini. Meski sekarang semak itu pergi entah kemana, digantikan rambut cokelat halus yang lebih sering digelung rapi.

Hermione mendengus. Rupanya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mengira si pirang arogan ini telah menjadi lebih dewasa seperti kelihatannya.

"Jadi nanti kau mau kupinjamkan baju pembantuku atau bagaimana?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy! Begitu etikamu pada klien?"

"Pengecualian untukmu, teman lama."

"Kau bisa serius, tidak?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jadi kau mau memakai baju pink bertingkat-tingkat dan rambut ikal-ikal disanggul setengah seperti waktu itu?"

Hermione tercengang. Begitupun Draco Malfoy. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Draco Malfoy ingat dengan begitu detail tentang baju yang dipakai oleh Hermione Granger di pesta dansa belasan tahun lalu?!

Tapi alih-alih menyuarakan pertanyaannya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Dan ... calon suamimu?" suaranya agak serak di sini, dan disadari atau tidak, ia menghindari menyebut nama Ron.

"Tidak seperti Viktor Krum, kan?" tanyanya lagi, sinis.

"Tidak. Jas hitam saja cukup."

"Jas berenda? Kulihat Weasley selalu memakai jas berenda dari tahun ke tahun."

Sekali lagi, Hermione memutar bolamatanya jengah. Ia berharap itu terakhir kalinya ia harus membolak-balik matanya sepert itu.

"Terserah yang kau suka saja, Malfoy! Jadi berhenti mengolok-olok Ron begitu!"

"Terserahku? Baiklah. Dan ruangannya tertutup, kan? Dekorasinya ... seperti taman es. Benar begitu?"

Hermione, untuk saat ini dan saat-saat setelahnya, mengangguk. Akhirnya Draco berhasil menahan mulutnya sedikit untuk tidak memancing-mancing kekesalan Hermione, meski kadang ia masih bertanya dan menyinggung-nyinggung yang menyebalkan. Tapi Hermione berhasil mengatasinya. Mereka merembukkan konsep itu cukup lama, anehnya, keduanya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sudah dua jam mereka asik berdiskusi seperti demikian.

"Oke. Masalah konsep selesai. Besok aku akan menghubungi kembali untuk merundingkan masalah vendornya. Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, Granger. Oh ya, kau mau yang kualitas tinggi, sedang, atau ... "

"Yang terbaik, Malfoy."

"Baiklah."

Pria itu mengakhiri catatannya. Memasukkan kembali album dan barang-barangnya yang memenuhi meja ke dalam tas sehingga yang tersisa hanya dua buah cangkir berisi kopi dingin pesanan mereka tadi.

"Malfoy?"

"Ehm?"

Draco menatapnya sekarang. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Hermione merasa ingin mengurungkan pertanyaannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencari pertanyaan lain yang dapat menghindarkan dia dari hujaman mata biru keabu-abuan sialan itu. Kata-kata itu seolah menghilang dari otaknya.

"Kau ... tidak akan mengerjaiku di hari pernikahanku, kan?"

Draco tersenyum. Tidak, ini bukan menyeringai. Ia benar-benar tersenyum ... tulus.

"Itu aku lima belas tahun yang lalu, Granger. Oh, baiklah. Mungkin aku sebelas atau sepuluh tahun lalu."

Kemudian ia meninggalkan Hermione masih dalam kesulitannya mencerna keadaan. Ia, seorang Hermione Granger yang sebulan lagi akan menjadi Hermione Weasley, barusaja merancang pernikahan impiannya, bersama ... Draco Malfoy?!

Apa Merlin sedang sakit jiwa?

* * *

Hermione tidak mengatakan kepada Ron, ataupun Ginny, ataupun Harry, atau siapapun, mengenai pertemuannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Bahkan ketika pagi itu Ron muncul di perapian rumahnya —mereka membangun jaringan Floo juga di sana karena Ron mengeluh kerepotan menjenguk Hermione, padahal Hermione berkeras bahwa Apparate jauh lebih praktis—, Hermione tidak memberitahu bahwa hari itu ia akan bertemu dengan Wedding Plannernya pada sore harinya untuk melihat gereja yang akan digunakan untuk pemberkatan. Ini menjadi penting sekali karena resepsi boleh diadakan dua kali, tapi pengucapan janji suci cukup sekali dan Hermione ingin itu di adakan di dunia Muggle karena ia ingin keluarganya ikut menyaksikan. Para penyihir toh bukan pertama kalinya menyamar sebagai Muggle.

"Mione?" panggil Ron, mengalihkan perhatian dari sandwich salad yang sedang coba ia makan.

"Ya?" jawab Hermione di sela kunyahannya.

Oh ya, orang tua Hermione sedang tidak berada di situ, mereka yang merupakan dokter gigi harus bertugas pagi-pagi, sebelum Ron datang. Karena jika mereka ada di sana, Ron pasti mustahil tidak memakan salad—sarapan sehatt—nya yang tetap saja terasa aneh meski ia mencoba bertahun-tahun.

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

Hermione pura-pura sibuk mengunyah sebentar. Ia sedang berpikir.

"Yah, aku bekerja ke kantor. Seperti biasa. Lembur."

Omong kosong. Ia bahkan berencana untuk meminta izin meninggalkan kantornya lebih cepat hari itu.

"Malam ini apa kau kosong? Mum mengundangmu makan malam. Bill dan Fleur datang berkunjung, Harry dan Ginny juga akan ada di sana. Kau bisa, kan?"

"Bill dan Fleur? Ah ya. Tentu. Aku pasti datang."

Ia mengunyah rotinya lagi sambil terus berpikir. Sepertinya diskusinya dengan Malfoy juga tidak akan lama-lama, hanya melihat gereja, kan? Ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantornya lebih cepat hari ini lalu minta ijin pulang, Bosnya orang baik hati. Jadi, dia punya lebih banyak waktu bersama Malfoy sebelum pergi ke The Burrow.

Eh? Tunggu? Hermione merasa ada yang korslet dengan otaknya atas pemikiran lebih lama bersama Malfoy tadi. Lebih banyak waktu untuk merundingan masalah pernikahan, ralatnya.

"Mione?"

"Ya?"

Kali ini Hermione mengerling kepada Ron dengan tatapan seperti 'ada-apa-lagi-sih-Ron?!'

Ron baru saja berniat bersikap romantis dan mengucapkan kalimat 'I-Love-You' seperti pasangan lainnya. Tapi melihat tampang galak Hermione, akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkata "Tidak. Apa kau punya camilan? Canape?"1

* * *

"Kau datang."

Itu sapaan yang di dapat Hermione begitu sepatunya melangkah memasuki gereja. Ia berjalan pelan di atas altar tanpa karpet merah di sana. Menikmati dekorasinya yang klasik dan natural. Gereja itu besar, berwarna kayu dengan bubungan tinggi dan satu lampu kristal besar yang cantik tergantung persis di tengah-tengahnya. Bangku-bangku panjang di sisi kiri dan kanannya bersusun rapi dengan jumlah tergolong banyak. Hermione bisa membayangkannya. Ia, disambut ribuan tamu yang datang, ia bisa melihat Harry, Ginny dan seluruh sahabat dan keluarganya juga. Mereka semua duduk di bangku-bangku itu, bertepuk tangan di antara hiasan bunga-bunga yang memenuhi ruangan. Ia sendiri, dalam balutan gaun seperti yang ditunjukkan Malfoy kemarin. Perpaduan antara putih dan pink mirip tapi lebih panjang dan elegan dibanding baju yang ia pakai di Pesta Natal Hogwarts tahun ke-4. Ia berjalan pelan di atas altar, di sisinya ada ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum, di depannya ada anak kecil penabur bunga, sepupunya, dan di belakangnya ada yang membawakan ujung gaunnya.

Namun ia harus tertegun diujung altar, menyudahi khayalan konyolnya begitu mendapati Draco Malfoy berdiri di sana, persis menghadap ke mimbar.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat," gumam Hermione sambil menyisipkan ujung rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Hari ini ia terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat menggelungnya, rambut cokelatnya dibiarkan tergerai di belakang pundak.

Draco balas bergumam pelan. Lalu ia mengendikkan dagu ke arah seisi gereja dengan nada lebih berminat.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Bagus. Aku bisa mengundang semua orang ke sini."

"Yah. Dan kurasa akan bagus jika di tambahkan sedikit pita-pita lebar dan hiasan bunga di dekorasinya. Bunga utamanya nanti lily, lalu ditambah fressia pasti bagus. Semuanya warna putih. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hermione tertegun lagi. Bagaimana pria itu bisa mengetahui lily sebagai bunga kesukaannya? Ah, ya. Pasti kebetulan.

"Sangat setuju!" kata Hermione bersemangat. Ia tidak pernah sebersemangat ini sebelumnya di hadapan Malfoy.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Kita juga harus melihat dekorasi gedungnya."

Draco sudah berbalik dengan sama semangatnya ketika Hermione memanggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Draco memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap Hermione, ia menghela napas. Lama, ada jeda lumayan panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Aku hanya akan menjawab satu. Jadi, pikirkan apa yang benar-benar ingin kau tanyakan."

Satu? Tidak. Tidak bisa! Pertanyaannya saja jika ditulis di perkamen pasti bisa mendapat nilai Outstanding di pelajaran Prof McGonagall karena saking panjangnya. Ia penasaran bagaimana Malfoy bisa sampai di London? Bagaimana hidupnya selama ini? Bagaimana ia bisa beradaptasi. Lalu … bibirnya seakan membuka sendiri.

"Kenapa … kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Entahlah. Draco merasa senang atas pertanyaan itu. Granger menyadari kepergiannya. Tapi juga sesak secara bersamaan.

"Banyak alasannya. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya, Granger. Tapi tidak saat ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi kupastikan kau akan mengetahuinya. Nanti,"

Hermione seperti akan membuka mulut lagi. Tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau hanya tidak sedang menghindar? Bagaimana kau dan aku tetap mengingat pertanyaan itu?"

"Pensieve." Draco menoleh kepada Hermione dengan mata bersinar, seolah ia barusaja mendapatkan ide. Dan sepertinya memang begitu.

"Tidak ada Pensieve di sini."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku bukan itu. Penyihir mungkin punya Pensieve untuk menyimpan ingatannya. Tapi Muggle hanya punya video dan kertas sebagai alat pembuktian sesuatu. Aku tidak bawa kamera, tapi ada banyak kertas di mobilku. Kau bisa mengambilnya."

"Aku? Itu mobilmu, Malfoy!"

"Yang punya kepentingan siapa, Granger?"

"Kau punya kaki yang lebih panjang dariku. Tidak bisakah kau membuatnya lebih berguna sedikit?"

"Aku malas, Granger." Draco menatap Hermione lebih-lebih. Akibatnya, posisi mereka malah semakin dekat.

"Oh, ya. Kau bawa tongkat, kan? Apa gunanya kau bawa-bawa benda itu jika tidak digunakan," Draco mencibir, wajahnya semakin menyebalkan di mata Hermione.

"Sihir dilarang di dunia Muggle kalau kau lupa, Pirang!"

"Tidak ada Muggle di sini kalau kau buta, Rambut Semak!"

Hermione mendecih. Tapi akhirnya ia menurut. Mengambil tongkat dari sakunya dan mengayunnya pelan.

"Accio, kertas."

Selembar kertas putih kosong melayang dan mendarat tepat di pangkuan Hermione.

"Pinjam sebentar!"

Bahkan tanpa menunggu Hermione berteriak menolak, Draco sudah merebut tongkat itu dari tangannya. Mengayunnya pelan. Oh, Ia hampir melupakan ini. Dan itu membuat Hermione terpaku melihat Draco yang tidak berusaha menutupi rasa gembiranya bertemu kembali dengan tongkat sihir.

"Accio, pena! Accio, botol!"

Segera satu buah bolpen dan satu buah botol kaca bening mendarat di tangan Draco. Ia meletakkan tongkat Hermione ke sisi dan mulai bekerja dengan barang-barang itu. Pertama, ia merobek kertas menjadi dua bagian.

"Tulislah pertanyaanmu itu di sini lalu digulung," katanya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dan bolpen pada Hermione. Pada gilirannya, ia juga menulis sesuatu yang pendek di kertasnya lalu buru-buru menggulung dan memasukkan kedua gulungan itu ke dalam botol.

"Aku juga menulis pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia. Kau hanya kuijinkan membukanya jika kau berhasil memecahkan pertanyaanmu sendiri."

Ia mengambil tongkat Hermione lagi, menggumamkan mantra pelindung yang benar-benar membuat Hermione atau siapapun tidak bisa membukanya sebelum pertanyaan pertama dari Hermione terjawab.

Hermione akhirnya menurut saja. Ia hanya memperhatikan saat Draco masih mengguankan tongkatnya untuk mendaraskan "Defodio!" yang membuat tanah itu tergali sendiri tanpa mereka harus repot-repot. Draco Malfoy, mungkin yang tidak berubah darinya adalah sifat tidak mau repotnya. Ia lalu mengubur botol itu di bawah sebuah pohon maple persis di depan gereja. Bahkan ia diam saja, meski sedikit tercengang saat Draco menarik tangannya untuk pergi. Yah, mereka harus melihat gedungnya juga, kan?

* * *

Hermione mematikan alarm dari dalam tas tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia memasang alarm di jam seperti ini. Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun. Dan … mungkin sulit dipercaya, tapi ia malas mengingat-ingat. Seluruh perhatiannya tercurah pada omongan pria yang sedang duduk di belakang kemudi ini. Draco Malfoy menjelaskan dengan bersemangat detil-deti dekorasi gedung yang akan mereka datangi sebentar lagi.

"Kau pasti terkejut melihatnya. Aku menambahkan kaca-kaca dan nantinya juga pahatan batu es. Bukan hanya di dinding tapi di atap juga. Oh ya, kemarin aku berdiskusi pada perancang masalah gaunnya lagi, Madam Nicole mengusulkan untuk menambah beberapa detil putih di bagian atas dan banyak tambahan di bagian bawah agar lebih terlihat seperti gaun pengantin ketimbang gaun pesta. Aku sudah melihat sketsanya. Itu pasti akan sangat cocok denganmu, Granger!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar melihatnya!"

"Ya. Kau memang harus melihat itu secepatnya. Bagaimana dengan undangan? Apa kau sudah ada ide?"

"Oh, belum. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi untuk membahasnya?"

"Yeah. Itu pasti, kan? Kita akan lebih sering bertemu, Granger."

Audi putih itu akhirnya menepi di halam sebuah gedung putih. Meski sempat adu mulut sebentar, Hermione akhirnya menurut setelah Draco memaksa untuk menutupi matanya dengan sehelai sapu tangan yang lagi-lagi di dapat dengan mantra pemanggil. Yah, memang jauh lebih baik daripada ia menggunakan mantra Obscuro untuk membuat Hermione sekedar tidak bisa melihat. Hermione hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar ini tidak menjadi pelanggaran nantinya.

Draco harus menggandeng lengan itu agar Hermione bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa menabrak. Akhirnya Hermione membuka pelepas matanya setelah kode dari Draco. Manik cokelat madunya langsung bisa menangkap pemandangan kebiruan. Kaca-kaca cantik bersusun di dinding dan di atap, bercahaya putih-kebiruan. AC ruangan juga sepertinya dinyalakan dengan maksimal karena Hermione segera merasa kedinginan. Ia benar-benar merasa seakan sedang berada di hutan es sekarang. Ini… ini mirip seperti yang di Hogwarts kala itu.

"Malfoy!" gumamnya takjub sambil mencengkeram erat pergelangan Draco.

Ini seperti mimpi. Seperti dikembalikan ke tiga belas tahun lalu saat di Yule Ball. Pesta Dansa pertamanya. Pertama kali seorang pria mengajaknya menari. Pertama kali ia memakai gaun yang begitu indah. Pertama kali … semua orang menatapnya, semua orang mengakui Hermione Granger. Harry dan Ron sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan Malfoy.

"Belum rampung. Aku berharap kita benar-benar bisa membuat stalaktit dan stalagmit es di sini. Nanti pasti akan lebih mengesankan." ujar Draco sambil tersenyum.

Dan Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa jantungnya masih kuat untuk menerima yang lebih mengesankan dari ini?

"Kau mau mencoba musiknya, Granger?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Draco tidak menjelaskan. Tetapi sebelum Hermione bertanya lebih jauh, pria itu sudah memberi kode pada salah seorang pria yang berdiri di sudut sambil mengatur kabel-kabel dan mungkin juga _sound system, _karena tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah lagu lembut mulai terdengar. Juga, sebelum Hermione sempat protes apa-apa, ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan gaya seolah meminta Hermione berdansa bersamanya. Benarkah itu? Hermione mengernyit tidak percaya. Tapi sebaliknya, tubuhnya justru tidak ia mengerti kenapa merespon dengan baik? Ia sudah menyambut uluran tangan Malfoy yang dingin, satu lagi tangan pria itu menempel pas di pinggulnya, mereka menari lambat sesuai irama. Hal yang paling aneh dari itu semua adalah … ini terasa benar, terasa tepat, terasa seperti … memang sudah seharusnya begini.

"Granger?"

"Hm?"

Saat itu Hermione tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Malfoy, ia sudah bersandar tenang di dada pria itu. Seperti kesadarannya ditarik saat ia melakukannya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu rahasia kecil … yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan."

Tanpa di sadari Draco, cengkeraman di bagian pundak jasnya mengerat. Hermione bahkan mengandalkan tubuh Draco untuk menopang separuh bobot badannya. Ia merasa … gugup yang aneh.

"Apa, Malfoy?" Suaranya dipaksakan agar tidak gemetar.

"Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya berdansa denganmu."

Hermione mendadak oleng. Ia nyaris terinjak kaki Malfoy jika saja pria itu tidak lebih sigap memegangi pinggangnya.

"Kau tahu, Granger? Masih ada banyak lagi rahasia kecil yang tidak kau ketahui. Titik-titik kecil inilah, yang akan menunjukkanmu jawaban yang kau inginkan itu."

* * *

Sudah terlalu terlambat ketika Hermione menyadari kesalahannya; melupakan janji makan malam dengan keluarga Weasley. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ah, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan Hermione sekarang. Dan apa yang bisa dikatakannya nanti? Bahwa ia terlambat karena sibuk mengatur dekorasi gedung pernikahan? Itu sedikit masuk akal. Tapi Hermione tidak mau mengambil resiko mereka menanyakan siapakah Wedding Planner yang bekerja sama dengannya. Meski kemungkinan itu kecil sekali, tapi Hermione tidak mau mengungkit hal-hal yang akan menyeret Draco Malfoy nantinya.

"Granger, kau mau kemana?" tegur Draco begitu dilihatnya Hermione berjalan pelan ke luar gedung. Ia meletakkan keramik di tangannya hati-hati untuk kemudian mengejar gadis itu.

"Oh, Maaf, Malfoy. Kupikir ini sudah larut malam. Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar."

"Tidak!" jerit Hermione, lengannya sudah menarik Draco yang sepeti akan berlari ke parkiran. "Tidak usah. Aku akan naik taxi. Atau jika aku terlalu lelah, aku bisa ber-apparate."

"Benarkah? Kalau ada Muggle yang melihat kau bisa mendapat masalah," kata Draco coba menirukan ucapan-ucapan yang biasa dinasehatkan Hermione dengan gaya dramatis berlebihan.

Alih-alih memukul kepala pirang itu, atau meneriakinya dengan berbagai kutukan, Hermione hanya mendengus sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah keluar gedung. Kali ini dengan gerak lebih cepat.

"Aku bilang aku bisa pulang sendiri, Malfoy," geramnya ketika Draco masih membuntutinya. Langkah-langkah panjang pria itu terasa benar mengekorinya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memastikan kau memasuki taxi yang benar," balas Draco yang tahu-tahu sudah berjalan bersisian dengan Hermione. Ia tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk sabit dengan kedua tangan dicelupkan di saku celana.

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya sedikit ragu, gugup sebenarnya.

"Aku khawatir, Granger."

Gugup itu semakin menjadi sampai Hermione merasa harus mencengkeram jantungnya.

"Aku khawatir sekali, bagaimana kalau kau salah masuk? Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata masuk truk sampah?" sambungnya dengan nada serius. Tapi matanya berkilat geli.

Lagi-lagi, Hermione merasa ingin melempar pirang platina itu ke sudut terjauh di muka bumi. Ia mendengus tak henti-henti dan mempercepat jalannya menuju halte bus atau apa saja. Ia hanya merasa perlu berjalan karena tentu ia akan menjadi bahan ledekan si Malfoy jika ia hanya diam. Tetapi langkah terburunya tidak bisa lama karena Malfoy segera menahan lengannya.

"Kau bisa jatuh, Granger," ujarnya sambil menghela napas, seolah ia benar-benar khawatir.

Ah, tentu saja. Apa pedulimu? Tapi Hermione malas untuk membuka mulut dan mendebatnya.

"Aku akan naik bus," kata Hermione akhirnya begitu ia melihat halte bus sekitar dua puluh meter dari posisi ia berdiri. Merasa lega seolah halte itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya.

Draco tidak mengatakan sesuatu selain gumaman semacam 'hati-hati'. Ia membiarkan Hermione dua langkah lebih jauh darinya saat ia kembali memanggil.

"Granger,"

Dan gadis itu ... gadis itu seharusnya tidak menurutinya semudah itu, tapi Hermione benar-benar menoleh tanpa berpikir. Draco mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang semenjak tadi tertanam di dalam saku. Ada tongkat di sana. "Tongkatmu,"

"Oh."

Gadis itu setengah berlari. Kembali menghampirinya, lebih dekat padanya, dan Draco diam-diam menyukai fakta itu. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia simpulkan ... tidak bisa dijelaskan, tentang gadis di hadapannya ini. Ada setruman kecil saat tangan hangat dan halus itu menyentuh telapak tangannya yang terbuka, untuk yang terakhir di hari ini. Dan ia berharap esok cepat datang.

Hermione kembali berbalik dan melangkah setelah mengambil tongkat miliknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Rasanya ada yang kurang. Ada yang belum terjadi. Ada yang ingin dikatakan tapi tertahan di kerongkongan. Yah, rasanya seperti itu.

"Her ... mione,"

Suara serak dan dalam itu ... Hermione mengenalinya. Tapi saat mengucapkan nama kecilnya itu benar-benar terasa aneh, asing ... dan ia segera ingat, itulah pertama kali nama kecilnya disebut oleh Draco Malfoy setelah lebih dari separuh hidup mereka saling mengenal. Bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah yang barusan ditangkap indera pendnegarannya itu adalah Draco yang memanggilnya Hermione atau bukan. Maka Hermione menoleh sekali lagi, mempertemukan iris cokelatnya dengan mata biru keabu-abuan itu. Mata yang ... menjerat, sebetulnya.

"Granger, tahukah kau bahwa hari ini persis tiga puluh hari sebelum hari pernikahanmu? Aku tahu kau cukup dermawan, jadi bisakah kau membantuku kali ini? Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah meminta apapun padamu, tapi kali ini ... aku ingin memohon."

Satu .. dua ... Hermione tahu langkah-langkah panjang Malfoy sedang mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali di tempatnya.

"Bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku selama tiga puluh hari ini? Kau adalah salah satu dari hal-hal yang tidak bisa kumiliki, bahkan kurasa tidak untuk tiga puluh tahun ke depan. Jadi bisakah korbankan tigapuluh harimu? Berpura-puralah. Tiga puluh hari sebelum hari pernikahanmu, berpura-puralah bahwa aku calon priamu. Lepas itu, setelah tiga puluh hari, aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu.

"Cukup tiga puluh hari, Hermione."

Tongkat dalam genggaman Hermione bergetar bersama seluruh tubuh pemiliknya. Ia tidak memercayai telinganya. Ia menuduh-nuduh otaknya telah salah. Ia merasa ... gamang. Seperti ada sesuatu di bawah kesadaarannya yang mengambil alih ketika ia akhirnya menggerakkan bibirnya pelan.

"Draco," ujarnya terlalu lirih.

Draco. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya sehingga ia menikmati kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Tidak buruk sama sekali. Rasanya seperti ... kata itulah yang sangat ingin tapi tidak bisa ia ucapkan sejak dulu. Memanggil Malfoy dengan nama kecilnya, Draco.

"Kalau begitu ... mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Draco, kan?"

**TBC**

**Aaaaaa~ silahkan timpuk saya! FF ini request dari adik Silvi Dyah Septiani yang aku tahu iseng2 aja request. Tapi gak tahu kenapa tetep aku tulis. Gimana? Mainstream, kan? Makanya aku sendiri tidak berharap ada lanjutannya *PLAK***

**review, please! *deepbow***

**Kalo ada yang salah ditegur aja. Mohon maklum, ya, ini beneran pertama kali bikin FF model begini *nangis* Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sampai nyaris nangis setress harus riset dan mengikuti logika novel yang ada. Ingatanku buruk! Merlin! Itu membantu sekali -_-**

**Buat Silvi, puas, kan? Yang penting aku udah bikin. Segini aja, ya. Hahahaha.**

1 Makanan berupa biskuit atau irisan roti atau roti panggang dipotong dalam beragam bentuk dan dihiasi beragam makanan seperti keju, daging, etc (HP 7)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Jo Naya**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Auntie JK Rowling**

**Entahlah, mungkin menurut kalian awalannya lumayan bagus. Terimakasih banyak *bow***

**Tapi aku sendiri berpendapat chapter yang ini merosot. Maaf, ya. Happy reading :D**

Weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Hermione kali ini benar-benar tidak berhasil membuat gadis itu terbangun. Setidaknya, pada tiga puluh menit pertama. Setelah itu, Hermione mulai bisa disadarkan, ia menggapai-gapai meja berusaha mencari benda berisik itu sebelum akhirnya samar-samar mendengar seseorang menggumamkan "Bombarda!" lalu bunyi ledakan kecil dan sesuatu yang seperti pecah berkeping-keping di lantai.

Otomatis Hermione langsung terbangun gara-gara itu. Ia melompat duduk dan nyaris terguling dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata masih sulit membuka. Meski agak kabur, ia merasa tidak salah mengenali, ia mengenal pria ini sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts, dan mereka nyaris selalu bersama-sama sampai sekarang. Ron Weasley berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan posisi pintu yang masih menutup.

"Pagi, Mione!" sapanya sambil mengunyah sekeping _canape_, di tangannya ada setoples penuh canape yang ia ambil dari lemari makanan Hermione.

"Ron?! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh ber-apparate ke kamarku!" teriak Hermione serak. Setelah tidurnya yang cukup buruk pagi ini, kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari tenggorokannya yang agak sakit malah jeritan seperti itu. Ia cepat-cepat bangun meski terhuyung, menggunakan sandal rumah warna merah, lalu meraih tongkatnya yang terletak di baik bantal.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada jam wekerku?!" jeritnya lagi begitu sandal rumahnya menginjak kepingan weker itu.

"Maaf. Habis itu berisik sekali dari tadi, dan aku tidak tahu cara mematikannya."

Gadis itu memutar bolamata sesaat. Buru-buru Hermione meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar sampai Ron jika dijadikan lima kali lipat ukuran lebar aslinya pasti masih tersisa rongga kosong, dan mendorong —setengah menyeret— Ron untuk keluar dari kamarnya secepatnya.

"Tidak sopan memasuki kamar seorang wanita tanpa ijin, kau tahu?!" omelnya lagi, nadanya masih melengking.

"Flipendo!" teriaknya hingga Ron benar-benar mundur dari ambang pintu.

"Protego! Protego Totalum! Salvia Hexia! Muffliato! ..,"

"Mione?! Kau pikir aku Voldemort?!" protes Ron tidak terima atas mantra-mantra perlindungan yang didaraskan Hermione guna melindungi privasi kamarnya.

Ia berniat mencegah Hermione menjadi gila sepagian ini. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia berhasil menggumamkan kontra-nya dan meraih Hermione. Pintu itu sudah tertutup keras oleh seruan "Depulso!" Hermione yang ditutup dengan "Colloportus!".

Maka tertutuplah harapan Ron untuk bicara dengan gadis itu. Setidaknya, sampai Hermione sudah mencul di pintu kamar dalam keadaan lebih baik. Tapi bukan Ronald Weasley jika ia tidak mau mencobanya. Siapa tahu.

"Mione, aku ingin bicara…," kata Ron dengan setengah berteriak, tapi tetap mengusahakan agar terdengar bernada rendah.

Ia merapat pada pintu, menempelkan kupingnya di sana, meski ia tahu, tidak mungkin bisa mendengar apa-apa. Hermione sudah merapal mantra peredam suara, tadi.

Sementara Hermione, segera mencelupkan dirinya dalam _bathtube _mandinya yang sudah terisi air hangat dari keran dan busa. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada tadi malam. Dan pusing itu kembali. Semalaman ia sudah nyaris tidak tidur karena memikirkan itu yang berakibat pada ia hampir saja terlambat bangun.

Ia sudah tidak sengaja melupakan janji makan malamnya dengan keluarga Weasley karena Draco. Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti pada Ron? Ditambah ... kata-kata Draco malam itu? Semuanya jelas. Sangat jelas. Membebani pikiran Hermione. Pria itu meminta tiga puluh hari darinya. Tiga puluh hari menjadi kekasihnya. Tiga puluh hari untuk berpura-pura bahwa Draco-lah calon pengantinnya, bukannya Ron. Dan jawabannya membuat Hermione tersedak. Ia ... ia menerimanya.

Lima belas menit berikutnya. Hermione memang keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan sudah cukup rapi seperti biasanya. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna krem yang tampak ringan dan rok selutut berwarna oranye muda, selaras dengan sepatunya. Rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang, sedikit agak asal-asalan.

Ron segera bangkit dari sofa untuk menghampirinya. Padahal Hermione sendiri sudah berharap sebelum membuka pintu tadi bahwa Ron sudah pulang. Ternyata ia salah.

"Mione?"

"Ya, Ron?" Hermione pura-pura sibuk mengecek isi tas berkasnya.

"Tadi malam kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Inilah. Ini yang ingin dihindari Hermione dari tadi. Ia kehilangan fokus untuk beberapa saat, sambil mengigiti bibirnya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ketika dirasakannya Ron melangkah lebih dekat padanya, kegugupannya justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Ayolah Hermione! Lakukan sesuatu!

Ron berhenti di depan gadis itu yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia ingin memastikan kecurigaannya. Maka Ron menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kening Hermione. Ternyata benar, sedikit hangat.

"Kau sakit, Mione?"

"Aku? Eh, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, kurasa. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Hmm. Istirahatlah. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Nanti berkunjunglah ke The Burrow, kurasa Mum bisa memasakkan untukmu bubur penangkal panas."

"Ya. Tentu. Terimakasih, Ron." Hermione tersenyum sebisanya.

Draco menghembuskan napas leganya terang-terangan ketika dilihatnya Hermione melewati pintu. Ia sudah berpikiran bahwa gadis itu tidak akan datang. Pasti Granger tidak mau menemuinya lagi setelah apa yang ia ucapkan malam itu.

Tapi Hermione datang. Ia masuk ke dalam gereja yang kemarin yang sekarang menjadi tempat mereka membuat janji bertemu. Dan seingat Draco … malam itu Granger mengangguk untuknya. Ya, ia nyaris tidak tidur semalaman demi memikirkan itu.

"Maaf terlambat," gumam Hermione pelan sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Draco, di deretan bangku panjang yang paling belakang.

"Ah? Oh. Yah. Tidak apa."

Ada kecanggungan yang kentara setelah itu. Akhirnya Dracolah yang mengambil inisiatif untuk buka mulut meski ucapannya agak tidak jelas. Ia menunjukkan pada Hermione sebuah gulungan perkamen.

"Ini contoh undangannya. Kupikir kau akan menyukai konsep ini. Ditulis di atas perkamen dengan pena bulu. Akan lebih menarik jika diantarkan ke setiap undangan oleh burung hantu. Tapi … sepertinya itu agak berlebihan jika dilakukan di dunia Muggle seperti ini."

Hermione agak tercengang dengan undangan itu. Perkamen sungguhan, dengan tulisan tangan asli yang ditulis dengan tinta. Hermione mengamati tulisan tangan itu. Ini … tulisan tangan Malfoy. Tulisannya rapi, indah, sangat mengesankan kebangsawanan. Disitu tertulis namanya dengan tulisan berukir, Hermione Granger, seperti kaligrafi. Lalu di sampingnya … tidak ada nama Ron Weasley. Perkamen itu kosong, tidak menunjukkan Hermione akan menikah dengan siapapun.

"Malfoy, ini …,"

"Ah itu. Kupikir … siapa tahu dalam waktu tiga puluh hari ini kau berubah pikiran untuk menikah dengan Weasel rambut merah itu."

Mata Hermione membesar seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Apa maksud Malfoy?

"Bercanda, Granger. Jangan menatapku seolah kau akan memberiku kutukan Cruciatus begitu," balas Draco dengan nada bercanda sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Tapi, Granger," ujarnya lagi sambil meluruskan kakinya. "Dalam waktu tiga puluh hari ini, aku akan merubah pikiranmu, tentangku."

* * *

Mereka terlihat ... normal. Seperti pasangan Muggle normal lainnya yang malam itu juga berjalan-jalan di kawasan ... sambil menikmati malam. Beberapa gadis Muggle yang berjalan berombongan berbisik-bisik lalu cekikikan sambil mencuri pandang ke arah mereka, ke arah Malfoy lebih banyak. Hermione mendengus pelan. Oh, rupanya si Pirang Uban ini telah berubah menjadi idola gadis Muggle.

Draco tidak perlu menguasai Legilimens bahkan untuk mengetahui kekesalan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum antara jahil dan sombong pada Hermione.

"Jangan cemburu, Granger," godanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari-jari Hermione.

Mereka lalu membeli es krim dan duduk di bangku taman sambil mengobrolkan tambahan untuk dekorasi gedung, dekorasi undangan dan siapa saja yang perlu di undang serta makanan apa yang akan disediakan nantinya. Mereka membicarakannya terlalu bersemangat, kadang bertengkar karena Draco menolak usulan Hermione yang menurutnya konyol. Sementara Hermione tidak habis pikir kenapa pria itu ngotot seolah ini akan menjadi pernikahannya sendiri. Pura-pura. Yah, Draco pernah memintanya untuk pura-pura bahwa mereka akan menikah tiga puuh hari lagi, kan? Jadi ia akhirnya menyerah ketika Draaco memasukkan hal-hal yang ia sukai ke dalam konsep pernikahan Hermione. Gadis itu nyaris tidak menyadari darimana datangnya, tapi ia seperti melihat seorang yang ia kenal di antara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Orang itu memakai pakaian yang aneh yang terlalu nyentrik jika dipakai oleh seorang Muggle biasa. Ia memakai jubah hitam panjang dan topi kerucut. Tubuhnya tinggi jangkung, dan wajahnya terlalu familier untuk seseorang yang sekedar kenal. Lebih dari itu. Dia temannya. Neville Longbottom.

Namun ketika Hermione berusaha mengejarnya, Neville sudah menghilang.

* * *

Hari kesekian. Entah Hermione sadari atau tidak apa yang sedang ia lakukan/. Ketika pagi itu, ia sengaja bangun lebih awal, mandi lebih awal, dan pergi lebih awal. Satu jam di muka. Sehingga ketika Ron mencapai perapian rumahnya, ia sduah tidak ada.

Sambil terus berjalan cepat dengan hak sepatunya yang membuat kakinya nyeri, Hermione meringis. Apa ... yang sedang ia kerjakan? Meninggalkan Ron. Atau tepatnya, tidak ingin bertemu Ron untuk hari ini. Ini perasaan yang aneh dan tidaklah biasa. Ia tidak bisa mengatasi ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, kenapa ... kenapa kakinya seperti diprogram untuk pergi ke sana?

Beruntung ia segera menemukan taksi karena kalau tidak, kakinya sudah lecet lebih parah. Ia turun di depan gereja yang sama dengan yang beberapa kali hari kemarin-kemarin ia datangi. Di pagi hari berkabut, gereja itu tampak lebih dingin dan besar daripada yang Hermione ingat. Namun, ketika ia memasuki dalamnya, rasanya jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Draco seharusnya tiba satu setengah jam lagi seperti yang mereka janjikan. Jadi ia duduk di sana, di deretan kursi paling depan. Menangis. Ya, menangis. Ia merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau berencana menjadi gelandangan, Granger?"

Hermione terbangun dan menemukan Draco telah menyeringai di sampingnya. Ah, sejak kapan ia tertidur? Dengan cepat mata cokelatnya berkeliling ruangan. Rasanya tidak sedingin tadi karena sekarang cahaya matahari menembus lubang-lubang jendela dan ukiran kecil, mencetak relief yang serupa di seberang ruangan. Mataharinya cukup hangat dan agak tinggi. Jam berapa sekarang?! Hermione buru-buru memeriksa arloji Mugglenya.

"Jangan panik begitu, Granger. Kau seperti peri rumah yang lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuannya. Kau harus membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding."

"Oh, diamlah, Malfoy!" Hermione mengambil tissue basah dari tasnya untuk mengelap matanya. "Kau tahu? Kami telah membentuk Badan Perlindungan Peri Rumah, kau tidak akan bisa menyuruhnya menyakiti diri sendiri lagi. Keterlaluan!"

"Oh, mulia sekali," cibir Draco.

Ia lalu tersenyum bahagia melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Hermione. Seperti ia adaah Dementor yang hidup dengan mengisap kebahagiaan dari orang lain. Draco melambaikan tangannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen.

"Urusan kita hampir beres," gumamnya, mendadak serius.

"Masalah undangan, kau sudah setuju kan dengan temanya? Jadi aku bisa memesannya mulai sekarang. Gaun dan tuksedo pengantinmu sedang dijahit. Dekorasi gedung ... hanya perlu pengecekan ulang dua hari sebelum pesta dimulai. Gereja sudah dipesan dan mati saja jika ada orang lain yang memakainya," Hermione melotot, tapi Draco meneruskan tidak peduli. "Dekorasinya hanya bisa dilakukan dua hari sebelum pemberkatan. Dan _chatering_... juga sudah, nanti dua hari sebelum hari itu akan dicek lagi. _Photograper _sudah. Mobil jemputan sudah siap. Petugas kebersihan ... juga sudah," Draco bicara sambil terus mencoret-coret di dokumennya.

"Yah, kurasa semuanya sudah. Bagaimana? Apa ada yang kelewatan?"

"Kurasa tidak," Hermione berpikir.

"Kau sudah memutuskan bulan madumu? Yeah, kupikir itu juga bisa jadi tugasku."

"Tidak, aku belum memikirkannya."

Ada sedikit raut terkejut di wajah Draco, sesaat, sebelum Hermione berhasil menerjemahkannya.

"Baiklah," Draco mengengguk, menyimpan kembali berkas-berkasnya. "Jadi mulai besok kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Dua hari sebelum pernikahan aku akan menghubungimu. Seharusnya begitu."

Hermione menoleh cepat tepat ke mata Draco. Rasanya seperti ... mendadak tersiram air es. Tidak nyaman. Tapi kenapa harus tidak nyaman?

"Tidak bertemu?"

"Yeah. Seharusnya begitu. Kubilang seharusnya."

Hermione mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Granger, kau tahu? Kurasa sekarang saatnya aku harus memberitahumu salah satu rahasiaku."

* * *

Lamborghini Cala berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen perak itu berhenti anggun di pinggir jalan. Hermione menoleh kebingungan menatap pohon besar tempat mereka berhenti, lalu berpindah ke seberang, melintasi halaman luas dengan rumput dan bunga-bunga terpotong rapi. Adalah sebuah pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan. Yah, kasarnya rumah sakit jiwa. Tatapannya kembali kepada Draco dengan sangat kebingungan.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan hal yang ingin kau tunjukkan? Kau menjadi kepala yayasan atau apa? Itu terdengar tidak masuk akal!"

Draco tertawa, menyeringai tepatnya.

"Yah. Aku? Kepala yayasan? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Kau gila, ya, memikirkan itu?"

"Lalu?" Alis Hermione nyaris bertaut sekarang.

Tapi sebelum ia bersuara berisik lebih lanjut, Draco telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya di belakang kemudi, memutar ke samping dan membuka pintu mobil Hermione. Tidak begitu sopan sebenarnya. Buru-buru ia menarik lengan gadis itu agar berdiri bersamanya.

"Ikut aku!"

Dan mereka berjalan melintasi halaman dengan rerumputan seperti lapangan bola mini itu melalui sebuah jalanan kecil berbatu-batu. Hermione mulai menghitung berapa jenis bunga-bunga cantik berbagai warna yang di tanam di sana saat seorang wanita gemuk setengah baya telah berdiri di depan mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, senyumnya mengingatkan pada Madam Pomfrey.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa untuk berkunjung, Draco," ujarnya dengan nada akrab sambil mengerling Hermione. "Gadismu sangat cantik," gumamnya.

Seketika Hermione tersipu. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sehingga hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil memperhatikan ujung sepatunya. Sementara tangannya, mencengkeram lebih erat lengan Draco. Pria itu hanya tersenyum pada wanita itu saat Hermione mencuri tatap. Sama sekali tidak ada pembantahan soal 'gadismu' tadi.

"Ini Hermione Granger, dan ini Madam Noura, dia kepala petugas di sini.," Draco memperkenalkan.

"Senang mengenalmu, Nona Granger," ujar wanita itu lebih ramah lagi. Hermione mulai bertanya, bisakah wanita itu berhenti tersenyum? Itu seperti hobi baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibuku?" tanya Draco.

Selama sepersekian detik, Hermione tidak menyadari kalimat itu sampai akhirnya ia tiba-tiba mendongak pada Draco dengan mata terbelalak. Apa katanya? Ibunya? Hermione ingat desas-desus selama ini yang menyatakan bahwa Ibunya pindah ke Bulgaria, sumber lain menyatakan ia meninggal, dan ada lagi yang mengatakan bahwa Narcissa gila. Tapi tidak ada bukti dari semua itu. Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional tidak pernah mengetahui kepindahannya jika memang ia berencana menetap di luar negri. Jelas tidak ada data jika ia memang meninggal, bahkan tidak ada jejak dan kuburannya. Lalu, St Mungo juga pernah menyatakan dengan jelas di Daily Prophet bahwa tidak ada pasien bernama Narcissa Malfoy di sana. Dia menghilang. Mereka menghilang. Tapi mengingat Draco yang sekarang berada di dunia Muggle, dan tempat yang mereka kunjungi sekarang, Hermione mulai bisa menebak dimana wanita itu sekarang berada.

"Lebih baik daripada yang sudah-sudah," jawab wanita itu ceria. "Setidaknya, ia tidak lagi membanting nampannya saat disuapi. Dan ia juga tidak meracau lagi tengah malam. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang, kurasa ia sangat merindukanmu, Nak."

Sambil berkata begitu, Madam Noura berbalik, berjalan memimpin ke dalam. Suasana di dalam yang bisa Hermione rasakan adalah, putih, bersih, dan agak lembab. Akan jadi tidak menyeramkan seandainya ia tidak bisa mendengar suara orang berteriak-teriak, entah itu teriak frustasi atau kelewat bahagia yang tidak normal. Mereka berjalan terus, sampai akhirnya di lorong yang cukup sepi. Dari kaca-kaca kecil di pintu, Hermione mengintip sekilas pasien-pasien yang tampak lebih sakit jiwa daripada orang-orang setengah waras yang ia temui berkeliara bebas di luar tadi. Mereka yang di dalam sini terpisah sendiri-sendiri, tampak frustasi, bahkan ada yang berteriak mengerikan tadi dan mencoba memotong tangannya snediri, bergelut dengan Suster yang mati-matian berusaha mencegahnya.

"Nah, kita sampai," ujar Madam Noura.

Hermione melihat pintu itu, bertuliskan angka 107 dan letaknya hampir di ujung.

Madam Noura membuka pintunya pelan dan berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam. Di situlah ia, wanita yang dulunya Hermione ingat dengan tatapan seolah-olah ada kotoran di bawah hidungnya, dengan rambut pirang dan hitam yang selalu digelung rapi. Ia hampir tidak bisa mengenali Narcissa sekarang, kecuali figur wajahnya yang kurus dan semakin kurus, juga matanya dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan yang mengingatkannya pada Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa duduk diam di atas ranjangnya, menatap dinding, menyamping dari Hermione dan Draco. Rambut wanita itu sepertinya dipotong lebih pendek sampai sebahu dan digelung longgar, agak acak-acakan. Ada beberapa kumpulan helai rambut yang menutupi mata dan pipinya. Tatapannya kosong. Dan Hermione menemukan, tatapan itu baru sedikit bermakna ketika Draco memanggilnya 'Mum'. Pria itu mendekat sambil masih mencengkeram jemari Hermione, membawanya ke wanita itu.

"Hei, Mum," gumamnya sambil tersenyum, seolah bertemu teman lama yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Ia merapikan rambut Narcissa, menyelipkan sisa rambut yang menempel di wajah wanita itu ke belakang telinganya. Ia lalu menarik Hermione agar mendekat dan gadis itu menurut, meski sempat ragu-ragu. Narcissa hanya menatapnya sekilas, tidak peduli. Tidak ada lagi Narcissa yang menatap keturunan Muggle seperti menatap sampah busuk.

"Mum, ini Hermione, kau masih ingat? Yang sering kuceritakan...,"

Untuk sesaat Hermione mengerjap. Apa memangnya yang Draco ceritakan tentang dirinya? Sesering apa? Dan ... apakah jika tidakk sedang berhadapan ... ia terbiasa memanggilnya Hermione? Karena ia tampak mudah melakukannya; memanggil Granger dengan nama depan.

"Mum, kau ingin aku bahagia, kan? Tentu. Jadi kuharap kau merestui kami. Hermione dan aku akan menikah tidak lama lagi."

Draco tersenyum pada ibunya dan mengedip sambil menyeringai jahil pada Hermione, yang saat itu matanya sudah melotot horor.

Pukul sepuluh lewat sedikit, Draco mengantarkan Hermione dengan Lamborgini-nya hingga ke halaman rumah gadis itu. Hermione merengut sepanjang perjalananan begitu Draco menyombongkan mobil barunya itu.

"Nyaman, kan? Aku membelinya dengan penghasilanku sendiri, bukan ayahku lagi." Hidungnya mengembang karena terlalu bangganya. "Bertaruh saja, Weasley pasti tidak akan mampu membeli yang seperti ini meski ia dan seluruh keluarganya yang tidak terhitung itu bekerja seumur hidup tanpa makan."

Hermione mendengus. Mulai lagi, deh. Kapan memang si pirang menyebalkan ini bisa berhenti meremehkan orang lain? Ia telah berharap terlalu banyak ketika melihat Malfoy yang agak manis di rumah sakit siang tadi.

"Ron tidak membutuhkannya, Malfoy!" balasnya geram.

"Oke, jadi pura-pura tidak butuh karena tidak mampu?"

Hermione cepat menoleh menatap Draco di kursi belakang kemudi di sisinya. Pria itu menyeringai menang. Seringainya tidak banyak berubah.

"Malfoy—"

"Bahkan aku selalu lebih darinya, tapi kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Uh? Eh? Apa?" Hermione nyaris tersedak, jika saja ia sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Aku lebih kaya, tampan, pintar, dari kalangan terhormat," Hermione memutar bolamata mendengar kata terhormat, "tapi kenapa kau memilih menikah dengannya?"

Kali ini nada pertanyaan retoris Draco lebih mirip protes daripada sekedar pertanyaan. Hermione membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi selama beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia menjadi memikirkannya. Alasan kenapa ia menerima lamaran Ron.

Ia dan Ron bersahabat akrab sejak kelas satu bersama Harry. Mereka banyak melalui berbagai petualangan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa bersama-sama. Ia ... terbiasa dengan pria itu. Terbiasa dengan adanya Ron. Adanya Harry. Bahkan, terbiasa dengan kedatangan Malfoy yang biasanya hanya untuk mengejek. Jadi ketika beberapa bulan lalu Ron dengan konyolnya menggunakan kembang api Filibuster yang disihir dilangit untuk membentuk ucapan lamaran, Hermione tidak berpikir banyak untuk langsung menerimanya.

"Karena... karena dia melamarku."

"Hanya itu?!" Draco setengah tidak percaya. "Siapa saja yang melamarmu memangnya akan kau terima? Meski itu Snape, atau Hagrid? Atau ... aku?"

Nada suaranya merendah di kalimat terakhir. Hermione menyadari pria itu mendadak menghindari tatapannya, mendadak menganggap pedal gas mobilnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Ketika ia mendongak untuk menatap Hermione lagi, Hermione merasakan tatap putus asa yang memerangkapnya.

"Granger. Kau tahu? Inilah rahasiaku." Ia mengepalkan buku jarinya di samping tubuh, suaranya tidak seperti Malfoy yang sombong, terlalu berbeda. Ia berbicara seperti orang yang tidka memiliki apa-apa lagi di dunia untuk menjadi alasan bertahan hidup.

"Dari dulu aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu dengan menonjolkan diriku, membangga-banggakan dan mengumbarnya. Aku belajar keras di bawah tekanan ayahmu untuk menyaingi nilaimu, agar kau tertarik padaku, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku gagal. Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa memuja buku sepertimu. Jadi aku menggunakan cara itu. Yah, mengolok-olok kau dan teman-temanmu, mengikuti kalian—mengikutimu— hampir di setiap tempat dan mencari kesempatan untuk membuat kalian marah. Aku tahu cara itu salah, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Agar kau melihatku, agar kau menyadari kehadiranku. Karena aku tidak hebat sama sekali, aku tidak memiliki bekas luka yang membuatku terkenal sejak bayi seperti Harry, aku bukan seeker terbaik timnas seperti Krum. Aku hanya ... anak manja dari seorang Pelahap Maut. Apa memangnya dari diriku yang bisa dibanggakan di depanmu?"

Hermione terbelalak dengan pengakuan itu. Tidak pernah ... tidak pernah terpikir olehnya seorang Draco akan pernah merasa menjadi bukan siapa-siapa, tidak pernah Draco menganggap dirinya bukan apa-apa dibanding Hermione. Tidak pernah ... Hermione yakin ia tidak pernah melihat Draco seputus asa ini.

"Kupikir aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa. Agar kau ... yah, melihatku, terpesona olehku seperti Pansy dan gadis-gadis kau tidak. Kenapa?" tanyanya serak.

Tatapan iris abu-abu kebiruan itu masih memerangkapnya. Membuat Hermione nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ingin memeluknya. Ingin menenangkan pria ini dan meyakinkankannya bahwa ... ia ... saat ini tidak lagi keberatan untuk mengakui pesona Malfoy.

Yah, ia hampir mengatakannya jika saja logika tidak menahannya. Ia hanya diam. Mereka diam dalam keheningan yang mengerikan.

Sampai akhirnya ketika Hermione hampir berhasil meraih pintu mobil untuk mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri, Draco kembali memanggilnya, dengan nama depannya.

"Hermione, bisakah... bisakah kita masih bertemu? Meskipun tidak ada kontrak pekerjaan lagi? Bisakah kau menemuiku dan kita bisa hanya sekedar jalan-jalan? Menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh hari yang tersisa?"

"Draco," Hermione mendadak merasa ia kesulitan bernapas. "Tunggu aku besok di gereja, seperti biasa, oke?" Ia tersenyum.

Ia akan meraih pintu mobil lagi, namun membatalkannya sendiri. Kembali menatap Draco yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya ari seorang laki-laki untuknya. Membuatnya merasa ... berharga.

"Tiga puluh hari ini ... kau adalah pacarku, kan? Kalau begitu selamat malam."

Selesai kalimat itu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup salah satu pipi Draco. Namun Draco yang membaca gerakannya memutar kepalanya sedikit sehingga bisa mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil dan merah muda itu. Rasanya luar biasa manis, sekaligus memabukkan. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, ia sudah menangkup pipi Hermione sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Anehnya —ia menyeringai— ia tidak bisa merasakan perlawanan apapun. Hermione sama menikmatinya dengan yang ia lakukan. Ketika mulut mereka beradu. Ketika lidahnya menyusup ke rongga gadis itu. Bahkan ketika ciuman itu semakin lebar dan berbahaya ketika Draco mulai kehabisan napas dan lebih memilih menghisap lehernya yang jenjang. Sebelum akhirnya, kembali ke mulut. Beberapa kali.

* * *

"Mione?"

"Ya?"

Hermione menjawab Ron tanpa berminat pengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Kali ini pekerjaan Mugglenya sebagai pengacara dengan yang menyita banyak waktu dan perhatian Hermione.

"Kau lelah."

"Aku tidak, Ron. Aku masih bisa menangani semuanya," kata Hermione, mengerling Ron sesaat, lalu kembali menekuni layar komputer dan berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Tapi...," Ron masih tampak belum puas. "Sore ini, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Hermione tampak berpikir sebentar, tapi tidak beranjak dari layar komputernya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Wedding Planner kita, membahas undangan."

"Bagus. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Satu kata salah ketik di layar. Hermione tampak seperti tersedak, dan ia menoleh kepada Ron secara mendadak, keningnya berkerut seperti tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Seakan mengerti raut bingung di wajah Hermione, Ron segera menambahkan.

"Kau tahu Ayah, baru beberapa hari lalu dia membeli mobil Muggle lagi. Tenang saja, itu belum disihir, Mum keburu memergoki dan memarahinya. Dan kupikir aku bisa mengendarainya di jalanan Muggle. Dan aku akan khusus membolos dari pekerjaanku sekali ini untukmu. Jadi kita bisa bersama-sama membahas tentang konsep pernikahan kita itu."

Ron memaparkan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Merupakan hal jarang ia bisa mengajak Hermione berkencan di tengah kesibukan mereka yang selalu berbenturan. Namun sepertinya ia luput memperhatikan ekpresi Hermione yang untuk beberapa detik pertama tampak terperangah dan bukannya senang atau bersemu merah. Tidak. Tentu saja Ron tidak boleh mengantarnya dan bertemu Wedding Planner itu. Tidak karena orang yang akan dia temui adalah Draco Malfoy. Musuh abadinya. Dan apa kata Ron jika dia tahu selama ini Hermione sudah berkali-kali bertemu Draco dan tidak memberitahunya?

"Ah! Aku lupa, Ron! Wedding Plannernya ... putrinya sakit. Dia sudah tua dan putrinya perlu di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Jadi kurasa pertemuannya batal."

"Benarkah?" Ron mengangkat satu alis. "Kalau begitu lebih bagus lagi. Kita bisa mengunjungi Honeydukes. Sudah lama sekali, kan kita tidak ke sana bersama-sama? Kuharap aku bisa mengajak Harry juga. Kita bisa reuni!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Hermione pucat.

* * *

"Dia ... akan datang, kan?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, atau pada pohon maple di depannya.

Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa meyakini ucapannya itu. Hermione sudah terlambat dua jam dari perjanjian mereka. Tanpa kabar. Yah, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Mengirim burung hantu? Hermione maupun ia sendiri sama-sama tidak memberitahu nomer ponsel masing-masing. Kecuali nomer telpon kantornya. Dan Draco sudah memastikan gadis itu tidak menghubunginya lewat telpon kantor.

Mungkin ... Hermione melupakan janjinya? Mungkin ... ia sedang sibuk dengan si miskin Weasley itu? Ah, yeah. Mudblood dan Weasel, pasangan yang serasi. Tapi Draco sendiri bahkan sekarang sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan Muggle yang selalu ia anggap kotor itu, mereka menjadi bagian kehidupannya, bahkan, faktor kenapa ia masih bisa bertahan hidup saat ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika saat ini ia masih berada di dunia penyihir, semua penyihir akan mencemooh ia dan keluarganya. Dan entah bagaimana ... saat membayangkan si Mudblood dan Weasel yang serasi tadi, darahnya berdesir. Ada nyeri yang aneh yang merambati ulu hatinya.

Ia juga sudah mengumpat-umpat dan bertekad akan pergi. Namun entah kenapa, yang ada justru ia tinggal dan terus mencoba mengulur waktu. Menunggui gadis itu lebih lama.

Tiga gelas butterbeer dengan masing-masing berisi setengah, hampir habis, dan belum terminum sama sekali bersusun di satu meja paling pojok. Di bangkunya, Harry memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya ketika Ron terus bertanya bagaimana rasanya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Hermione diam saja. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak memperhatikan apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Pada suatu tempat di London, tempat yang ia rencanakan untuk bertemu dengan Draco. Ya, seharusnya saat ini ia sudah bersama dengan Draco, pergi ke taman bermain Muggle sambil membahas konsep undangan lebih detil.

Ia tidak bisa tenang memikirkan pria itu? Apa pendapat Draco tentangnya yang melanggar janji? Ia bisa membayangkan wajah pucat itu memerah marah padanya dan memanggilnya 'mudblood' lagi, panggilan yang paling menghinakan. Tapi diluar itu, ia sadar ada hal lain yang lebih tidak ia inginkan daripada dipanggil Darah-Lumpur. Ia tidak ingin ... pria itu kecewa. Tidak ingin Draco kecewa. Dan ia bergumul dengan pikirannya, merasa bersalah ketika harus merasa seperti itu pada Draco. Kesalahan fatalnya, ia memikirkan pria lain saat sedang bersama calon suaminya.

"... Iya, kan, Hermione?" Ron menoleh padanya, masih dengan tersenyum dan seperti meminta dukungan.

Hermione mengerjap cepat. Seolah dengan mengerjap ide-ide tentang apa-apa yang tidak ia dengar bisa otomatis kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tidak mendnegarkan sama sekali Ron tadi bicara apa.

"Ah. Ya. Benar," gumamnya bergantian pada Ron dan Harry. Bibirnya melengkung sambil mengatur wajah agar terlihat senatural mungkin. Ia mengisap butterbeernya yang belum tersentuh sebagai pengalihan tatap aneh dari Harry.

"Wah, jadi kalian sudah merencanakan akan memiliki anak sebanyak itu?" Harry, antara keheranan dan nyengir geli.

"Apa?!" Hermione tersedak. Ia tidak pernah tahu soal pembicaraan anak. Dan ia tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Ah, ya. Tidak sebanyak itu," ucapnya cepat-cepat. Lalu mengamati noda tumpahan butterbeer di jubahnya dengan panik. Ia mengambil tissue dari tasnya untuk mengusa-usap noda basah itu.

"Scougify!" gumam Harry sambil melambaikan tongkatnya, mmebuat jubah Hermione bersih seketika bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya menggunakan sihir.

Harry, terutama Ron yang sekarang mulutnya membuka, tidak bisa untuk tidak lebih heran lagi melihat Hermione, murid terpintar yang pernah mereka kenal, bisa melupakan mantra semudah itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hermione? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Harry tajam.

"Oh?" Hermione berdeham pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Hermione tersenyum wajar, namun Harry, yang tetap saja merasa aneh dengan perilaku sahabatnya itu tetap mengernyitkan alis. Ia terus menatap Hermione hampir tanpa kedip, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja bertemu Professor Hogwarts kita, Neville Longbottom. Ia bercerita bahwa beberapa waktu lalu ia pergi ke dunia Muggle untuk mencari dan meneliti obat-obat yang Muggle gunakan. Dan coba tebak siapa yang ia lihat?"

Deg. Hermione mendadak merasa hatinya terkena kutukan pembesar hingga membengkak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Harry menggantung kalimatnya, dan itu memungkinkan Hermione mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang menjadi begitu kencang. Ia berharap ia menguasai mantra yang bisa menenggelamkanmu dalam perut bumi sekarang. Neville? Bukankah ia kemarin melihat Neville? Dan apakah Neville juga melihatnya?

"Draco Malfoy," kata Harry merendahkan suaranya.

"MALFOY?!" Ron terbelalak. Ia hampir saja melompat dari kursinya.

"Tapi untuk apa dia di dunia Muggle? Bukankah desas-desus selama ini bahwa ia dan ibunya menghilang ke Bulgaria? Neville pasti salah. Kau tahu ingatannya payah sekali, kan?"

"Yeah," gumam Harry tak yakin. Sementara itu, entakan di dada Hermione agak sedikit mereda, Neville tidak melihatnya!

"Tapi bisa jadi, kan?" kata Harry lagi. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Hermione?"

Sekali lagi, Harry menatap tajam Hermione. Sejenak gadis itu merasa seolah Harry sedang mencurigainya. Tapi kemudian ia cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Kau bercanda, Harry? Malfoy bisa terkena bisulan jika dekat-dekat dengan keturunan Muggle."

Meski pikirannya terus berpikir tidak, meski logikanya terus menasehati bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy yang angkuh, tidak akan pernah mau menyia-nyiakan hidupnya untuk menunggu seseorang, terlebih lagi itu seorang keturunan Muggle, Hermione melangkah ke tempat itu, menuruti hatinya. Terlambat setidaknya tiga jam dari waktu pertemuan yang dijanjikannya.

Memangnya apa yang kau pikir akan kau dapati di sana? Bisik batin Hermione. Draco yang menunggumu sambil tersenyum seperti pengantin di altar? Hermione menggeleng keras. Apa yang ia pikirkan, sih? Hanya akan ada bangku yang dingin. Ya, hanya akan ada itu.

Ia terus berjalan sambil menunduk, merapatkan mantelnya untuk mengatasi dingin yang menusuk meski ia yakin sudah memakai jaket berlapis. Ini sudah memasuki Desember, ia mengira tadi akan turun salju malam ini. Ingin rasanya ia memakai mantra untuk menghangatkan tubuh saat ini, tapi terlalu banyak Muggle saat ini, membuatnya kesulitan mengeluarkan tongkat tanpa mendapat perhatian. Jadi ia berjalan cepat menembus malam yang sepertinya agak berkabut. Entahlah. Ia masih berada di jalanan ramai di dekat pusat perbelanjaan meski itu sudah cukup larut malam. Keadaan mulai sunyi ketika ia membelok ke arah gereja tempat dimana ia berjanji akan bertemu Draco. Jalanan aspal lembab dan tampak lebih hitam mengilat daripada biasanya. Pohon maple besar yang sudah mengalami kerontokan hebat di depan gereja tampak kaku, tampak mati.

Dan hermione melongo ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk di bawahnya. Tidak mungkin, bisiknya. Tapi ia terus mendekat dan semakin diyakinkan dari perawakan tampang sampingnya bahwa itu memang Draco Malfoy. Menggigil kedinginan di sana.

"Malfoy?" Ia berlari mendekat.

"Calidio![1]" gumamnya cukup keras, seketika tampak seperti cahaya kemerahan menyelimuti Draco sesaat. Kemudian pria itu berhenti menggigil dan menatap Hermione tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya keras dengan gigi mengatup, entah karena dingin atau ... marah.

"Kau ... menungguku?" Hermione balik bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Draco sebelumnya.

"Pasti tampak bodoh, ya. Kau mau balas dendam?" Hermione tersaruk mundur selangkah tatkala dirasakannya tatapan Draco yang kelewat tajam seolah menembusnya. Draco menyeringai.

"Ini pasti lucu bagimu dan teman-teman Potter dan Weasley-mu itu, iya, kan?" Ia mendengus. "Yah, kau pasti ... merasa sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat bagus untuk membalas. Dulu aku yang selalu mencari masalah pada kalian, menjadikan kalian itu badutku. Yeah, badut dengan tanda konyol di dahi dengan sahabatnya yang dungu dan berambut merah miskin mengenaskan, dan ... seorang gadis sok tahu dengan rambut seperti semak. Mudblood," desisnya pada kata terakhir. Hermione merasakan darahnya berdesir mendengar panggilan itu lagi.

"Pasti sekarang lucu sekali jika aku, seorang Draco Malfoy, duduk di sini selama hampir empat jam dan nyaris membeku, hanya untuk ... menunggu seorang Granger?"

Hermione terkesiap. Tapi Draco tidak peduli, tidak melihat. Ia sepertinya lebih tertarik memandangi jalanan di sekitar kakinya, sambil sesekali melirik sadis Hermione. Sesaat gadis itu merasa ... yah, inilah Draco Malfoy. Memang apa yang kau harapkan, Hermione? Dia berubah menjadi manis padamu? Idiot!

"Yah, aku menunggumu, Hermione. Aku tampak bodoh sekali, kan? Kau boleh tertawa puas!"

"Malfoy, aku—"

"Bukan salahmu," sergah Draco tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dan dalam sekejap sudah berada dalam jarak lebih dekat dengan Hermione.

"Aku yang bodoh karena berpikir terlalu jauh. Tentu saja, makan malam yang menyenangkan dan romantis dengan Weasley, eh? Yah, kau tidak mungkin memilihku, kan? Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku tahu kau masih waras. Dan aku seperti anak kecil yang meminta bermain pura-pura selama tiga puluh hari itu. Lupakanlah. Aku minta maaf karena ...," tangannya bergerak salah tingkah di udara. Beberapa detik, Draco kesulitan memfokuskan pandangnya sampai akhirnya, iris biru keabu-abuannya menemukan manik cokelat itu. Manik mata yang cantik, menurutnya, selalu.

"... Kupikir selama ini aku menyukaimu, Granger."

Dengan cepat, kaki panjangnya telah melangkah tepat sedetik setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Hermione bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa, kaki, lidah, dan seluruh organ tubuhnya membeku mendadak. Ia ingin sekali berdisapparate dan tidak pernah muncul dimanapun sekarang.

Bahkan ia kesulitan menoleh saat merasakan pria itu berbalik cepat, sekedar untuk berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Salah, kukira kadar sukaku melebihi batas sekedar suka. Dan kumohon, jangan pernah memperlihatkan diri di depanku lagi."

**TBC**

**Note: Mungkin akan ada satu chapter terakhir lagi ^^ semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan, ya. Keep review! *bow***

* * *

[1] Ngarang! Aku gak nemu sih mantra penghangat *PLAK*


	3. Chapter 3 A

**Author: Naya Jo**

Pertengahan Desember. Salju mulai turun sesekali, sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya, seperti es serut yang bergumpal kecil-kecil. Hermione duduk di kamarnya, menghadap ke jendela yang memberitahunya bahwa salju telah melapisi hampir seluruh bada jalan dan taman. Merasa terlalu malas untuk sekedar keluar dari ruangan hangat itu, apalagi untuk berada di luar sana. Bersyukur ia bisa mendapat cuti baik dari Kementrian sihir maupun pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara untuk sementara waktu, mengingat seminggu lagi ia akan menikah dan ia harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Ia duduk di sana, memakai sweternya yang paling hangat, dan ditemani segelas susu cokelat yang masih panas di atas meja di sampingnya. Dipangkuannya sendiri, ada bergulung-gulung benang wol dan sepotong kain setengah jadi yang sepertinya ... hanya sepertinya akan menjadi pakaian. Yah benar, pakaian. Baju hangat. Molly —ibunya Ron— terbiasa membuat untuknya, Harry dan anak-anaknya sendiri baju hangat rajutan sendiri yang bagus-bagus setiap natal. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membuat sebanyak itu dengan cepat dan rapi. Pasti sihir. Hermione sempat tergoda untuk menggunakan sihir juga. Namun lagi-lagi ia menggeleng keras-keras. Ia sedang tidak berselera untuk itu. Dan ia ingin... ini semua benar-benar berasal dari tangannya. Meskipun akibatnya, rajutan itu nyaris lebih mirip kain pel daripada pakaian. Ia hampir lupa caranya merajut.

Hermione menatap rajutan berwarna hijau itu. Menatap bagian dadanya. Seharusnya ada label R di situ, untuk Ron. Dan bukannya M, seperti sekarang. Tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan, matanya terasa panas kembali, lalu bulir-bulir air asin mengalir lancar dari sana. Ia tidak membendungnya. Hermione hanya kembali menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya dan rambutnya yang —sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini— berantakan ke kain rajutan itu dan sesenggukan di sana.

"Selamat Natal, Draco. Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Suaranya tenggelam oleh gumpalan kain wol.

Draco memang tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Draco menatapnya begitu dingin, saat kaki panjang itu melangkah menjauh memunggunginya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Rasanya seperti pria itu tidak akan pernah kembali dan itu menyesakkan. Kenyataannya, pria itu benar-benar tidak pmencoba untuk kembali. Tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Tidak. Hanya pernah sekali, sekretaris di kantor Malfoy itu yang menelponnya untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa semua rancangan pernikahan sudah beres.

Dan entah bagaimana, Hermione merasa ingin melihat pria itu, ingin mendengarnya, ingin merasakan napasnya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang kering dan menyadari bahwa itu pernah terakhir kali begitu basah dan bengkak saat pria itu menciumnya. Yah, pria berambut pirang platina dan berwajah runcing itu dengan bolamatanya yang biru keabu-abuan. Dan itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Yang artinya ia beberapa kali menolak ciuman dari Ron selama kurun waktu itu.

Perasaan itu menyiksa. Pertama karna alasan tidak logis kenapa pria itu menjadi seperti kebutuhan oksigen baginya. Dan yang kedua, perasaan bersalah yang seperti akan membunuhnya setiap ia melihat Ron dan mendapat perhatian dari pria berambut merah itu.

Tiga hari sebelum pernikahan resmi di gereja Muggle, dan empat hari sebelum pesta perayaan untuk kalangan penyihir, The Burrow sudah begitu sibuk. Dengan keadaannya yang tampak jauh lebih baik berkat tenda-tenda yang sudah berpasang di luar rumah dan hiasan-hiasan di sekeliling rumah. Sekilas tampak seolah pestanya berlangsung sudah sejak kemarin. Pesta pernikahan kali ini jauh lebih mewah dari pesta yang teraakhir diadakan untuk pernikahan Bill dan Fleur mengingat saat itu keadaan sangat tidak jelas, semua orang bisa mati esok, namun hari ini, semua orang bisa lebih bergembira dan bernapas lega karena Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak akan kembali lagi. Jelas, kemeriahan membuat hidung Ron kembang kempis seminggu penuh saking senangnya. Kerabat Fleur datang pagi tadi dalam rombongan besar dan langsung membantu membuat dekorasi yang luar biasa. Menyulap The Burrow yang semula lebih mirip kandang kambing menjadi seperti mansion mungil.

Ron dan Harry sedang main catur sihir di kebun belakang saat seorang wanita pendek gemuk berwajah ramah yang sudah terlihat tua namun masih begitu bersemangat menyambangi mereka, ia memeluk sekuali penuh kentang yang sedang mengupas diri mereka sendiri.

"Ron, bantu ayahmu membersihkan kandang, cepat!"

Ron memutar bolamatanya seraya berdiri, membuat kursi kayu yang ia duduki tersentak dan jatuh ke belakang.

"Mum! Apakah kau lupa siapa calon pengantin di sini?"

Mrs. Weasley melotot lebih galak pada Ron yang seketika membuat pria itu agak menciut.

"Mau bertingkah seperti raja, huh?! Kau pikir siapa wanita yang telah melahirkanmu! Membantah saja! Oh, Ayahmu harus tahu ini!"

"Mum! Oke, oke! Aku bukan raja, tentu saja! Aku hanya peri rumah! Oke, aku akan pergi membersihkan semua kotoran itu sebelum bersalaman dengan pastur dan menikah!"

"Kau tidak akan bersalaman dengan pastur sebelum menikah! Dan kau tidak akan membersihkannya sampai hari pernikahanmu kalau kau mau bangkit dari kursi malasmu dan mengerjakannya sekarang!" geram Mrs. Weasley. Harry sampai diam-diam merapal mantra nonverbal untuk memundurkan kursinya tanpa disadari siapapun.

"Oke! Oke! Aku ke sana!" Ron membuat gerakan membuka kedua tangannya di atas udara sesaat sebelum ia berputar pada tumitnya dan pergi ke arah Mr. Weasley bersama kandang ayam-ayam mereka berada sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Tidak ada calon pengantin yang diperbudak sebelum pernikahan mereka!"

MRs. Weasley mengabaikannya.

"Dan, oh, Harry."

Sekarang wanita itu menatap Harry dengan pandangan seperti biasa, penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau bisa... membantu. Kulihat Hermione agak kesulitan dengan pohon-pohon hiasnya." Ia mengerling ke arah Hermione yang berdiri di dekat tangga pintu dapur, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah sebuah pohon kecil yang seharusnya sekarang sudah menjadi lebih rapi dan penuh hiasan. Tapi anehnya, tidak terjadi apapun.

"Tentu saja."

Harry bergegas bangkit setelah membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebentar, menghampiri Hermione. Jika ia tidak salah memperhatikan —dan berkali-kali diamati pun ia merasa keadaannya memang kelihatan begitu— Hermione tampak tidak begitu sehat. Kulitnya pucat dan ada kantung hitam di sekitar matanya. Dan gadis itu bukannya memantrai pohonnya yang mana merupakan pekerjaan mudah bagi Hermione, ia justru melamun. Hal yang tidak begitu biasa bagi Harry mendapati sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

"Hermione," sapanya sambil agak berdeham.

Gadis itu segera menyadari kehadiran Harry. Ia menoleh nyaris terlalu banyak sampai lehernya bisa patah. Lalu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Hai, Harry! Aku tidak melihatmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hermione?"

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada tanggapan. Hanya mata cokelat madu milik gadis itu yang sedikit melebar, ada ekspresi kekagetan di wajahnya. Sekali ia membuka mulut seolah akan bicara, namun menutupnya kembali. Tampak bingung.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Hermione," kata Harry berusaha memahami. Otaknya berputar, dan ia hampir sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang rasanya paling tidak masuk akal.

"A-apa? Apa yang harus kuceritakan? Tidak ada apa-apa."

Terasa oleh Harry Hermione menghindari kontak mata dengannya, justru pura-pura menyihir pohon di depannya agar ditumbuhi banyak bunga kecil berwarna merah jambu yang berkerlap-kerlip.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menjadi temanmu?" tanya Harry tak sabar. "Lebih dari separuh hidupku! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku begitu mudah. Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Namun Hermione hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ekspresinya seperti akan menangis.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Harry." Suaranya bergetar. Ia masih menatap akar pohon yang bermunculan melilit potnya.

"Menurutmu berapa banyak aku tahu?" Harry sekarang menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar bibirnya lebih dekat ke telinga Hermione, dan merendahkan suaranya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan saja kesimpulan aneh yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa ini karena Draco Malfoy?"

Cepat sekali Hermione menoleh ke arahnya, tatapannya tidak percaya yang kemudian segera berganti menjadi bimbang dan takut.

"Tidak apa, Hermione. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Neville. Waktu itu sebenarnya Neville dan aku yang sedang pergi ke dunia Muggle untuk urusanku berkaitan dengan tugas Auror. Malam itu, Neville melihat Draco Malfoy, dan aku melihatnya juga. Tapi aku tidak hanya melihatnya. Aku juga melihatmu," tuturnya semakin berbisik, padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu perlu karena setiap orang tampak sibuk dan tertawa terlalu keras.

"Hermione, aku melihatmu bersamanya. Kau bersama Draco Malfoy. Dan kalian... aku melihat dia menggenggam tanganmu."

"Harry, aku… aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan," kata Hermione cepat, dan tercekat.

Ia terdengar nyaris seperti terisak beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Harry memeluknya.

"Tidak apa, Hermione. Kau bisa memilih untuk melupakannya, dan melanjutkan pernikahanmu dengan Ron."

**D-2 before the wedding.**

Hermione tidak menyadari ketika ia memakaikan bedak asal-asalan di pipinya yang merona dan membubuhkan eyeshadow yg berbeda di matanya. Kekacauan itu semakin menjadi ketika ada bunyi "pop" keras tepat di belakangnya yang menyebabkan matanya hampir saja tersodok. Ron, yang barusaja ber-apparate masuk ke kamar gadis itu menduga Hermione akan menoleh cepat dan langsung memasang tatap memperingatkan. Ia nyengir dan mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk, termasuk kutukan conjunctiva sekalipun. Namun itu tidak terjadi. Hermione memang menoleh kepada Ron, namun dengan seolah energi terakhir yang ia miliki. Dengan mata cokelat madunya yang bukannya menatap horor, hanya memandangi Ron dengan sorot lelah yang tidak khas Hermione sama sekali.

"Ron, kau mengangetkanku," gumamnya, lebih mirip Luna ketika bicara, seperti sedang melamun. Ini sebuah kejutan besar bagi Ron bahwa Hermione tidak meneriakinya karena ber-apparate sembarangan ke kamar seorang gadis. Dan jika ada jenis kejutan mengerikan, inilah salah satunya.

Mata pria itu membulat tidak percaya sementara Hermione hanya terdengar menghela napas berat sambil melayangkan wajahnya kembali ke cermin. Ia menghapus make-up di bagian matanya kembali, menyadari ada kantung hitam di sekeliling matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, lagi. Ia takut, sebenarnya. Karena beberapa hari ini, setiap ia tidur, mimpi itu mengganggunya. Dalam mimpi itu, dalam gereja yang temaram yang anehnya lebih mirip Hog's Head daripada gereja Muggle di London, ia bergandengan tangan dengan Ron, menuju pendeta bertudung yang mengingatkannya pada para penyihir aneh di Knocturn Alley. Ketika jarak mereka hanya hitungan senti, pendeta itu membuka tudungnya, dan wajah yang ada di sana adalah Draco Malfoy. Di lain malam, ia memimpikan berjalan menuju altar sendirian, dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun selain Draco Malfoy yang menatapnya bengis dan melambaikan selamat tinggal. Ketika ia bangun hari itu, matanya basah. Selalu seperti itu. Nyaris setiap ia bangun di pagi hari. Ia merasa begitu sakit cukup dengan mimpi bahwa Draco akan meninggalkannya.

Jadi dua hari belakangan ia mencoba tidak tidur. Lebih sial lagi, ia terpaksa menghabiskan sisa dua malamnya itu dengan menangis karena ketidaktahuannya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin... pria itulah, Draco Malfoy-lah yang menggenggam tangannya di atas altar, mengucap janji bersamanya, dan yang menciumnya di hadapan semua orang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tampak sehat, Hermione," bisik Ron khawatir. Ia sudah beberapa kali terus mendesak Hermione yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sehat.

"St. Mungo seharusnya menyediakan pengobatan untuk sindrome pra-nikah," ujarnya muram. "Kudengar Muggle begitu."

Ia menatap lantai sedetik sebelum lampu di dalam otaknya menyala lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau 'kan sudah menyewa... apa itu? Perencana Pernikahan? Dia seharusnya juga membantu mengurusi kliennya!"

"Apa? A-tidak, Ron. Di sini tidak seperti itu," Hermione terbata.

"Tidak?! Lalu apa kerja mereka?!" Ron marah, rambut merahnya nyaris saja berdiri.

"Well, membantuku agar pernikahannya berjalan—"

"Nah! Dengan tidak memperhatikan kesehatanmu, artinya mereka tidak becus!"

Dan sebelum Hermione sempat menyela lagi, pria jangkung itu telah menyeret tangannya untuk bangkit.

"Aku penasaran orang tua macam apa yang kau sewa itu! Dia itu penipu atau bagaimana? Dan asal kau tahu saja, Mione. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan meninju hidungnya berapapun usianya. Nah, dimana kantor Muggle kurang ajar itu?"

"Birmingham blok F nomor lima belas," Hermione mendadak menyadari ucapan bodohnya. Matanya melotot pada Ron. "Kau tidak akan—"

Saat itu tangannya sudah digenggam erat Ron. Terdengar bunyi letusan keras di telinganya sendiri dan tubuhnya seperti ditarik dan dijejalkan ke dalam tempat yang keterlaluan sempit. Ia merasa begitu mual selama sepersekian detik waktu Ron membawanya ber-Apparate tanpa aba-aba sama sekali.

Dan kenyataan bahwa detik berikutnya mereka telah berdiri di pelataran gedung yang benar, gedung Malfoy, membuat mual itu bertambah menjadi beratus kali lipat. Hatinya mencelos.

Sarah Smith, resepsionis berambut pirang di Agen Konsultasi Pernikahan sebuah gedung berlambang M besar itu sedang mengernyit antara heran dan takut memperhatikan penampilan Ron. Wajar saja, saat ini Ron memakai pakaian Muggle lusuh dengan kombinasi yang aneh. Ia memakai jaket mantel tebal dan celana olahraga sebagai bawahannya, dengan sepatu pantofel yang kusam. Rambutnya yang merah tampak semakin tidak terurus setelah ber-Apparate tadi. Ia menilai Ron hati-hati selama dua menit sebelum akhirnya —masih dengan ragu-ragu— membawa ia dan Hermione menuju kantor atasannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Malfoy.

"Aku penasaran orang tua pemalas macam apa Wedding Plannermu itu!" gerutu Ron tanpa bersusah payah merendahkan suaranya. "Aku bahkan tidak perlu tongkat dan hanya tinggal menonjok kepala botaknya!"

"Ron!" Hermione mendesis di belakangnya sambil memegangi lengan Ron, tampak ia berusaha keras untuk menahan Ron dengan segala cara. Segala cara kecuali mencabut tongkatnya di tengah lautan Muggle yang tengah mencuri tatap ke mereka dengan penuh minat. Hermione mendelik ke beberapa dari mereka. Ia selalu membenci perilaku buruk Muggle yang satu itu: suka ikut campur. Tanpa menyadari ia juga keturunan Muggle dan kadang-kadang ia juga suka ikut campur.

"Ron! Aku bersumpah bahwa kau sudah kebanyakan minum mead! Kita harus pulang sekarang! Tidak ada gunanya kita di sini—"

Keberapa puluh kalinya ia masih mencoba membujuk Ron, namun kerongkongannya seperti tersedak batu ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti di ujung ruangan. Di depan sebuah pintu cokelat polos yang ia kenali, ia pernah ke sini setidaknya sekali.

"Apakah dia ada di dalam?" tanya Ron tidak berusaha sopan.

Sang resepsionis hanya menatap jengkel sebelum mengangguk dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka. Hermione bisa mendengar gadis itu mengumpat setelah satu setengah meter berada lebih jauh dari ia dan Ron.

"Bagus!" kata Ron sennag, sepertinya tidak mendengarnya, atau tidak peduli.

Sejenak Hermione merasa otaknya macet. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun bahkan untuk menyadari bahwa ia, dan calon suaminya, sedang berdiri dekat sekali dengan Draco Malfoy, pria yang meminjam tiga puluh hari sebelum pernikahannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dekat sekali, hanya terpisah sebuah pintu. Bahkan Hermione mendadak merasa bisa membaui aroma parfum Malfoy. Yah, aroma itu dikenalnya, wangi musk yang segar. Berikutnya, ketika kesadarannya membaik sedikit, jantungnya berontak keterlaluan, sampai seolah alat itu sedang berdetak di tenggorokan Hermione. Jika Draco benar berada di belakang pintu itu... jika Draco membukanya... apa yang akan ia lakukan berikutnya?

Kakinya mulai gemetar dan ia hanya merasakan desakan yang kuat untuk menangis dan ber-disapparate.

Ron mengetuk pintu itu tidak sabar. Dan segera setelahnya ada langkah-langkah terburu mendekati mereka.

Merlin! Bisakah nyawanya dicabut sekarang saja? Bisakah ia masih menyimpan pembalik waktu dan menggunakannya sekarang? Bolehkah ia menghilang sekarang?

Tapi semua doa yang bisa ia panjatkan tidak terkabul. Tidak ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka dan muncullah di ambang pintu sosok tinggi kurus dan pucat. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan raut wajahnya jelas kesal. Setidaknya, seperti itulah kelihatannya sedetik sebelum matanya yang abu-abu kebiruan mengenali sosok Ron serta Hermione dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut. Yang lalu berganti lagi sedetik kemudian menjadi datar tak terbaca.

"Apa kabar, Weasley?" ujarnya. Tatapannya lalu berpindah kepada Hermione yang mematung dan pucat, masih sama dinginnya. "Dan Granger?"

Seperti orang asing. Seperti mereka tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari Draco bagi Ron untuk berhenti menatap bego dengan matanya nyaris meloncat keluar dari tempatnya,.

"Malfoy?" katanya, masih tidak percaya, seakan ia sedang melihat hantu Merlin berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tambahnya, nadanya lebih keras dari yang dibutuhkan.

Kukira Granger-mu ini yang mengajakmu kemari. Memamerkan bahwa dua hari lagi kalian akan menikah.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Dia tidak cerita, ya?"

Ron berpaling kepada Hermione. Gadis itu tidak tampak seperti Hermione. Ia tidak tampak kuat, tegas dan gadis terpintar seHogwarts di masanya. Ia tampak tidak tertolong. Tampak begitu rapuh. Dan Draco hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sudut mata, tidak peduli seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk memeluk dan menenangkan gadis itu. Ada perasaan tercabik di ulu hatinya hanya dengan melihat Granger-nya, Granger yang ia miliki selama tiga puluh hari, tidak berdaya seperti itu. Diam-diam ia mengutuk Ron yang begitu bodoh untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu, di sisi lain ia bersyukur Ron tidak melakukannya. Karena jika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri si idiot Weasley Raja Kami ini menyentuh sesenti saja Granger-nya, ia bersumpah sulit untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan tangan ke wajah bodoh itu.

Ia memang marah pada Hermione. Marah karena gadis itu mempermainkannya. Yang sebenarnya marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Marah karena seberapa tidak-termaafkan pun kesalahan Granger, seberapa sering pun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Granger itu lebih brengsek dari Bellatrix Lestrange atau gadis manapun yang ia kenal, ia tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya. Tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya, ia akan disadarkan oleh rasa nyeri di dadanya, bahwa ia... merindukan gadis itu. Semakin hari, rasa rindunya semakin parah dan menyiksa. Ia hampir bisa menjamin ia akan mati dua hari lagi. Tepat di hari pernikahan Hermione. Tepat saat gadis itu resmi menjadi milik orang lain, bukan lagi pura-pura menjadi milikny—

Tunggu! Ini belum tiga puluh hari, kan? Pikirnya. Hermione masih miliknya sampai hari ini.

"Kalian ingin bertemu Wedding Planner itu, kan? Aku asistennya. Dan jika perempuan sok cantik di belakang meja di lobi itu sudah memberitahumu bos kami tidak akan datang dalam waktu singkat, sebaiknya kau gunakan otakmu dengan baik. Hermione Granger seharusnya mengajarimu soal itu."

"Huh?!" kata Ron tolol.

"Tinggal di kandang babi membuatmu tuli, ya? Dia tidak akan datang. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja!"

Ron mendelik marah namun memutuskan untuk tetap mempertimbangkan usulan Malfoy. Ia seorang Auror, bagaimanapun juga. Ia orang penting dan sibuk, tidak mungkin menunggu di sini berjam-jam seperti Muggle gelandangan. Gerutuannya tentang Muggle botak pemalas mulai lagi, sekarang bertambah menjadi tukang bolos, sampah, Mungdungus versi Muggle, dan lain sebagainya. Dan Draco mengguankan kesempatan saat Ron lengah itu untuk mengerling Hermione yang mulai dapat mengatur nafasnya. Ia tersenyum singkat.

Dan sepertinya, senyum itu adalah faktor terbesar kenapa Hermione bisa berhenti dari kebekuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?! Di dunia Muggle. Dan bekerja sebagai— sebagai Muggle?!" tanya Ron, tidak lagi bisa menahan itu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah mulai mempertanyakannya bahkan semenjak melihat rambut pirang nyaris putih yang tipis menyembul dari pintu dan menyadari bahwa itu milik musuh abadinya waktu di sekolah.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, Weasel," balas Draco pedas.

Ia cepat-cepat berjalan mendului Ron sebelum akhirnya memutar tumitnya kembali. Matanya persis terpaku ke arah Hermione.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa kau sudah bertemu si pirang itu sebelum ini?" tanya Ron.

Namun telinga Hermione sudah lumpuh untuk bisa mendengarnya. Tatapannya terkunci pada iris abu-abu Malfoy yang memerangkap. Yang sekarang bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tapi anehnya, tatapannya berbeda. Benar-benar dingin.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Weasley, Granger."

Bagi Hermione, ada sakit yang aneh di dadanya ketika melihat Draco mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum.

Aneh. Yah. Ia masih mengingat-ingat kata-kata dan senyuman pria itu sebelum mereka berpisah tadi. Ia mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas meski sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkannya. Ada perasaan yang sulit ia tafsirkan, jauh lebih sulit daripada pelajaran terbang atau membuat patronus. Mungkin semacam... tidak rela. Ia merasa aneh dan tidak rela melihat Malfoy tersenyum, mendengar Malfoy mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahannya. Ia lebih senang jika saja pria itu mengamuk atau bagaimana. Apa saja yang mengesankan bahwa ia tidak rela pernikahan itu terjadi. Tapi Malfoy tidak melakukannya. Dan Hermione merasa... ditinggalkan.

Ia merindukan pria itu. Lagi. Dalam kapasitas yang lebih parah.

Ini gila! Pada pagi hari setelah hari ini berlalu, ia sudah akan menikah dan menjadi milik Ron. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan pria lain.

Maka Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menolak menginap di The Burrow lagi malam tadi. Tapi semua itu bisa jadi ditawar karena ia mengajak keluarga Weasley menginap di rumahnya bersama orangtuanya. Mr. Weasley yang tidak pernah berkurang kegilaannya pada Muggle, menyambut begitu antusias ajakan ini. Dan seingat Hermione tadi, ia terus berceloteh gembira ketika diajak ayah Hermione berkeliling kompleks dan ke super market. Di dapur masih terdengar suara berisik. Pasalnya, Ibu Hermione yang masih tidak terbiasa pada sihir memekik terus-terusan dengan kuali Mrs. Weasley yang berisi tauge-tauge yang mengupas sendiri, atau George dan Ginny yang iseng-iseng memindahkan setiap piring makanan dengan sihir. Dan Ron, pagi-pagi sekali ia harus menjalankan tugas sebagai Auror, menangani pemberontakan manusia serigala di daerah Wales. Ia mengumpat sehingga membangunkan semua orang bahwa ia akan menikah besok dan tidak seharusnya Kepala Auror brengsek itu menugasinya seperti itu.

Malas sekali menggerakkan tubuh untuk bangun, Hermione hanya berguling kembali dan mencoba membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Semalaman tadi tidurnya tidak bisa dikatakan nyenyak. Ia bermimpi buruk yang tidak jelas, namun menyebabkan rasa nyeri di ulu hatinya ketika membuka mata di pagi hari. Kepalanya pusing. Dan ia membenamkan wajah semakin dalam ketika samar-samar mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

Ia mencoba pura-pura tidur. Tapi tidak bisa, ketukan itu terus mengganggu. Dengan enggan ia terpaksa memutuskan bangun, bukannya menggumamkan mantra penghancur pada pintu. Mungkin memantrai orang di belakang pintu itu dengan bombarda kedengaran bagus. Kecuali jika itu orang tuanya, Mr dan Mrs. Weasley atau Ginny. Ia akan senang sekali jika itu Ron yang kembali karena ketinggalan sesuatu. Kutukan kepak keleawar sepertinya tidak begitu berlebihan.

Hermione mengucek matanya dengan buku jari ketika matanya harus terbelalak sendiri dengan begitu segar tanpa perlu dikucek lebih banyak. Manik cokelat madu itu membulat seperti kelereng.

"Selamat pagi, Granger!"

Ia pasti bermimpi! Hermione berpikir begitu. Tidak mungkin. Draco Malfoy berada di rumahnya, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali, adalah sama tidak mungkinnya dengan Merlin ternyata merupakan penggemar berat boyband Muggle bernama Super Junior. Tapi menurutmu, siapa lagi penyihir berambut pirang keperakan yang sangat tipis dan wajah runcing menyebalkan namun tampan dan tinggi keren ini? Owh, ralat saja bagian tampan dan tinggi keren itu. Tapi seingatnya, dari semua ciri-ciri fisik yang melekat pada pria di depannya ini, tidak mungkin ia salah lihat. Ini Draco Malfoy yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tampak...," Draco menunduk, mata abu-abunya menjelajah setiap senti Hermione dengan alis terangkat satu, "errr... berantakan."

Bahkan ketika bangun tidur, aliran darahnya masih bekerja dengan sangat bagus. Semuanya terpompa ke wajah hingga pipi Hermione merah padam. Ia mendadak memandangi penampilannya sendiri dengan berusaha agar tidak kelihatan panik, meski kenyataannya ia merasa ingin sekali membenamkan diri di _bathtube _dan tidak pernah keluar lagi. Ia memakai baju tidur yang longgar di badan, dan tiba-tiba merasa itu agak terlalu terbuka, tatapan Malfoy yang terkunci di sana sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Dan rambutnya! Astaga! Jika di tahun-tahun pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts ia dijuluki semak berjalan, maka sekarang ia nyaris seperti hutan berjalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Granger? Kusarankan kau mandi secepatny—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Hermione menyela ocehan Draco. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" ulangnya dengan penekanan penuh pada kata rumah.

"Well, itulah yang tadi mau kukatakan. Cepatlah mandi, Granger! Kau berbau sampah dan kita tidak punya lebih banyak waktu!"

Draco berlagak melihat arlojinya. Penuh dramatisir tentu, seolah-olah kegiatan Perdana Mentri Inggris Raya maupun Perdana Mentri sihir kalah penting dari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia juga mendorong-dorong pundak Hermione agar cepat ke kamar mandi seolah bau Hermione telah meracuni pasokan oksigen yang ia hirup. Hermione mendengus, tapi menolak untuk beranjak. Tangannya bersidekap serius dengan tampang galak, ekspresi yang membuatnya dijuluki Nona-Tahu-Segala.

"Sebelum kau memeritah-memerintahku, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tujuan keberadaanmu di sini, Malfoy?"

"Oh yeah. Kukira kau cukup pintar dan tahu semuanya. Yah, tapi aku maklum, di buku Sejarah Sihir bahkan di buku Penyihir-Penyihir Pria Tertampan Sepanjang Sejarah tentu tidak ada yang menjelaskan kenapa aku di sini. Tapi jika memorimu masih cukup sehat, Granger, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengingat bahwa kita masih terikat kontrak."

"Huh? K-kontrak apa?"

"Ada dua. Pertama, bahwa aku Wedding Plannermu, dan aku minta maaf karena terlambat satu hari untuk menunjukkan semua kesiapan padamu. Asistenku sedang dalam perjalanan membawakan gaun pengantinmu. Penata riasnya akan datang besok, pagi-pagi sekali. Undanganmu sudah disebarkan sesuai daftarmu. Katering oke. Jadi sekarang tinggal mengecek gereja dan gedung pernikahan. Sayang sekali calon suamimu terlalu sibuk untuk ikut." Ia mengedarkan pandangan sebentar pada keadaan kamar Hermione sebelum berdeham melanjutkan.

"Dan yang kedua, semoga kau ingat," Malfoy mendekat pada Hermione dan merendahkan suaranya. "Ini adalah hari ke-tiga puluh dan hari ini belum berakhir. Artinya, kau masih calon pengantinku, bukan Ron."

Sesaat berikutnya, sebelum Hermione berhasil mengendalikan detak jantungnya, Draco telah berdiri dengan benar dan melompat lebih jauh darinya. Mrs. Weasley sedang melintas tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bagaimana—" Hermione ingin menyuarakan pertanyaan barunya. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk? Bagaimana ia bisa selamat sampai ke sini dengan kenyataan adanya keluarga Weasley yang mengenal baik Draco Malfoy?

"Oh, itu?" Draco mengerti. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya. Bahwa aku sekarang tinggal dan bekerja bersama Muggle. Dan yeah, kita kebetulan bertemu dengan kau sebagai klienku," ia menunjukkan kartu nama bertinta emasnya yang menjelaskan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi cepatlah, Hermione sayang, aku tidak akan mau berkencan dengan tiruan babi atau singa berkaki dua."

Hermione menyesal meninggalkan tongkat sihirnya jauh dari jangkauan. Sehingga ia hanya mengumpat saat berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya sekeras mungkin. Dan apa yang Draco bilang tadi? Ia baru menyadarinya. Hermione sayang?

Seharusnya tidak seorang pun bisa menampik apa yang disampaikan Madam Nicole tentang gaun kesayangannya yang sedang dipas oleh Hermione di ruang ganti. Tidak seorang pun bisa mengingkari betapa tepat pujian yang disampaikan wanita gemuk itu ketika Hermione keluar dengan gaun yang melekat pas di badannya. Sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna merah jambu yang cantik di bagian atas yang lalu dihias manik-manik dan sulaman putih serta renda-renda putih yang menyambung dari bagian pinggan hingga menjuntai panjang di belakang kaki gadis itu, dengan sesekali manik _pink _sebagai aksennya.

Gaun itu seperti diciptakan memang untuknya. Dan munafik saja jika ada yang mengatakan ia tidak cantik. Dan mungkin orang itu adalah Dracco Malfoy yang sibuk membuat dirinya seolah memasang ekspresi bosan, seolah menemani Hermione lebih membuang waktu dari menemani Prof. Slughorn berceloteh tentang anak muridnya di kementrian. Tapi tetap saja matanya tidak begitu pandai berdusta. Ia terus mencuri tatap pada Hermione selagi gadis itu sibuk berbincang dengan Madam Nicole.

Ia mirip seperti Hermione di tahun keempat di Hogwarts seperti yang bisa diingat Draco. Bedanya, Hermione Granger yang ini lebih cantik, lebih dewasa, lebih anggun, gaunnya ratusan kali lebih cantik. Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya, Hermione Granger yang ini akan otomatis menoleh jika ia panggil, akan tersenyum padanya, dan akan ia gandeng tangannya ketika melewati pintu kaca butik ini. Perbedaan yang sangat besar yang membuat Draco bersyukur setengah mati.

"Granger?"

Benar, kan? Gadis itu menoleh, lalu tanpa berpikir tersenyum pada Draco dan terburu berjalan ke arahnya, sambil mengangkat ujung gaunnya yang berlebihan dan tampak berat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil berputar, bermaksud memperlihatkan bagaimana indahnya gaun itu. Namun ia kurang perhitungan, sehingga yang Draco perhatikan ketika ia membelakangi pria itu adalah punggungnya, dan lehernya. Gaun itu mengekspose punggungnya yang mulus tanpa cela. Dan tatanan rambutnya yang digelung ke atas semakin memperburuk keadaan, memperlihatkan dengan sangat jelas betapa jenjang dan memikatnya leher gadis itu. Tempat yang begitu mengundang untuk Draco bernapas di sana.

"Wah. Kau menggodaku, Granger?" katanya dengan suara serak aneh, ia benar-benar berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Ketika wajah Hermione kembali ke hadapannya, Draco menemukannya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Maksudku... bagus, kan? Terimakasih untuk gaunnya. Kau orang pertama yang melihatnya, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah? Kukira tidak begitu. Madam Nicole yang pertama melihatnya," balas Draco sambil melirik tidak senang pada Madam Nicole yang sibuk pada baju-baju miliknya yang lain.

"Kau bisa memodifikasi ingatannya jika benar-benar menginginkan aku menjadi yang pertama, Granger."

Draco menyeringai, dan Hermione mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala sedikit, berusaha menahan tawa. Rambutnya yang bebas dari gelungan bergoyang sedikit. Dan ini adalah rahasia, tapi Draco sangat menyukai rambutnya itu.

"Itu berlebihan sekali. Lagipula apa pentingnya kau!"

Walaupun begitu Draco tahu tidak ada yang bisa mengentikan kesenangannya saat ini, termasuk kenyataan Madam Nicole tadi. Itu tidak masuk hitungan. Atau setidaknya, ia menjadi pria pertama yang melihat Hermione Granger yang paling cantik. Bukannya Ron Weasley atau siapapun. Cukup kenyataan itu, membuatnya merasa tidak mampu untuk tidak merasa gila.

"30 hari itu milikku. Kau tidak bisa mengingkarinya begitu saja. Ah, kenapa aku baru kepikiran tadi malam? Ini kebodohanku yang langka sekali terjadi," gumam Draco sok ketika Hermione masih bertanya-tanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan soal keberadaan Draco di rumahnya, padahal saat itu mereka telah jauh sekali meninggalkan rumah.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman depan gereja, memutuskan menuju sebuah pohon maple besar yang meranggas hingga nyaris seperti pohon mati untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di bawahnya. Mereka berjalan begitu pelan, seolah tak ingin jalan yang menghubungkan pintu gereja ke bangku itu habis dengan cepat. Jika ditebak, mungkin karena jemari keduanya yang sedang bertautan erat, atau karena pipi kedua manusia itu merah jambu dari tadi yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan udara dingin.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau menyeretku ke sini?" Hermione bertanya bodoh. Oh, ayolah. Wajar memang jika gadis lain yang mengucapkannya. Tapi ini Hermione Granger yang lulus di semua ujian OWL dan NEWT dalam kisaran Outstanding dan paling tidak Exceed Expectation. Dia bisa menyimpulkan esai tentang ramuan Felix Felicis jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab Draco, menimbang-nimbang.

Hermione mengangkat alis dan menatap Draco. "Lalu?"

"Dendamu."

"Apa?!" Ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku, pikir Hermione.

"Denda."

Ternyata tidak. Yang salah bukan telinga Hermione, tapi otak Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak menemuiku? Kita harus membuat pembayaran atas ini, Granger."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Malfoy!" potong Hermione cepat. Wajahnya semakin merah padam tanpa bisa dicegah.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Hermione untuk berhenti juga, dan menatap gadis itu lebih dalam dari tatapan bertanya Hermione padanya. Lebih daripada itu.

"Kau harus membayarnya, Granger. Aku merindukanmu, lebih banyak dari yang kau kira."

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu lebih lama daripada yang dibutuhkan. Yah, hanya melihat-lihat dan memeriksa gedung pernikahan dan gereja yang terletak tidak bergitu berjauhan tentunya tidak akan menghabiskan waktu seharian hingga malam. Namun kenyataannya, mereka melakukannya. Orangtua Hermione dan orangtua Ron, bahkan Ron sendiri pasti sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa Hermione belum pulang juga sekarang, pada jam setengah sepuluh malam.

Mereka belum pulang, dan tidak memberitahu apa-apa ke rumah. Bahwa saat ini ia sedang bersama Draco, sedang bersama ibu Draco juga, Narcissa.

Dengan teliti dan kesabaran ekstra, ia menyuapi Narcissa makan, yang berkali-kali sebelumnya menolak disuapi apapun oleh Hermione, namun sekarang sudah agak luluh. Narcissa yang dulu, tidak akan mungkin bersedia berada di dekat seorang 'Darah-Lumpur' lebih dari dua menit, tapi sekarang ia bahkan membuka mulutnya bersemangat untuk menerima suapan Hermione.

Draco duduk di sisi gadis itu. Diam-diam menatapnya tanpa berniat beralih, berusaha tidak banyak berkedip. Karena menatapnya seperti keajaiban, keajaiban yang tidak berumur panjang. Semua ini akan berakhir, sebentar lagi. Esok dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa melakukan ini lagi, yah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Draco?"

Ketika Draco tersadar dari —entah apakah itu lamunan—nya, Hermione sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Tidak tidak apa-apa," jawabnya buru-buru berdiri dan berdeham keras-keras.

"Granger. Ini sudah larut malam. Bisakah... kau pulang sendiri?"

"Apa?!"

"Pulanglah sendiri," ulang Draco lebih jelas tanpa melihat Hermione, melainkan mulai mengambil alih menyuapi ibunya.

Ayah Hermione pernah mengatakan pria yang membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam adalah pria brengsek, dan Hermione hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Draco adalah pria brengsek itu. Meskipun ia tahu dengan pasti Draco yang ini pernah menangis karena masuk hutan terlarang, menangis berlebihan waktu diserang Hippogriff, dan lebih sering lagi menangis di kamar mandi di tahun ke-enam karena tidak sanggup melaksanakan tugas dari Voldemort. Ia tahu dengan pasti betapa pengecutnya Draco Malfoy waktu itu. Jadi seharusnya, ia tidak punya alasan apapun untuk merasa tidak percaya, bahwa Draco mengusirnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada yang bisa keluar. Tidak bisa menanyakan apapun, atau bahkan sekedar mengatakan selamat tinggal. Ia mundur selangkah dan secepatnya berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa pernah berpikir untuk menoleh lagi.

Begitu saja, tanpa ucapan perpisahan. Tanpa ucapan manis apapun. Sudah berakhir sangat cepat.

Rasanya hampir tidak bisa dipercaya. Secepat inikah?

Tahu-tahu Hermione sudah menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan panti itu dan menunggu taksinya yang lewat ketika ia menyadari tasnya tertinggal. Ia berpikir keras sebelum mengambil keputusan sulit. Yah, kalau saja di dalamnya tidak ada dompet dan ponsel dan tongkat sihirnya, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot menemui Draco Malfoy ke ruangan itu lagi.

Ia mengintip sedikit. Draco Malfoy sedang menyuapi ibunya, Narcissa, dan mengajaknya bicara. Dan jantung Hermione terasa mencelos ketika namanya disebut. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Draco tidak sedang bicara seolah mereka sedang membahas Quiddich di suatu acara minum teh. Tidak. Ini seperti Draco yang menerima tugas yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dan ia akan mati jika tidak berhasil. Ini Draco yang penuh keputus-asaan. Draco yang menangis di depan ibunya.

"Mum lihat Hermione Granger yang itu? Betapa bodohnya aku, Mum. Aku.. aku mencintainya... dari dulu, bahkan tanpa siapun menyadari, aku sudah mencintainya..." kemudian ia berhenti, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat kerongkongannya.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku melakukan berbagai cara yang kupikir bisa menarik perhatiannya, bisa agar aku terlihat keren di matanya. Tapi aku memang bodoh Mum, tidak seperti dia yang pintar. Ia malah membenciku," Draco tersenyum sedih.

"Lalu semua masalah ini ditimpakan ke keluarga kita. Dad... Dad harus menginap lebih lama di Azkaban. Dan kau... di sini. Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada kita, Mum? Aku masih membutuhkanmu dan Dad! Kau tahu aku anak manja yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa... menanggung semua ini sendiri. Aku sudah melupakan gadis itu, Mum. Selama ini aku berusaha begitu. Berusaha melupakannya... demi kau. Tapi Merlin sepertinya membenciku. Dia mempertemukan kami lagi. Dalam keadaan... dalam keadaan gadis itu yang sudah akan menikah. Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil, Mum?!"

Kaki Hermione terasa dingin. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ini. Ia seharusnya tidak mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat kakinya bergerak, bahkan untuk membuat ia tetap bernapas saja adalah hal yang mendadak sulit sekali.

Sementara Draco terlihat menyapu airmatanya dengan ujung lengan bajunya. Dan Hermione sama sekali tidak merasa bisa menyalahkan keberanian pria itu bercerita pada ibunya.

"Besok dia akan menikah, Mum. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Besok dia akan menjadi milik orang lain. Bagaimana... bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis lain setelah gadis itu, Mum. Aku bodoh sekali..."

Suaranya semakin tidak jelas dan ia terbenam sendiri dalam tangisnya di pangkuan Narcissa. Hermione, dengan semua sisa kekuatan yang dipaksakannya, menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya pergi diam-diam.

**TBC**

**Well, karena aku merasa 8rb words agak kepanjangan utk sebuah FF di FFN, aku mutusin untuk membaginya menjadi dua, yang sialnya, aku gak bias bagi sehingga banyakan di chap ini dan gak terlalu banyak lagi yang tersisa *sigh***

**Chap berikutnya akan publish dalam waktu dekat, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi dan saat itu FF ini akan tamat, horeeeee *tebar kebang api filibuster***

**Nah, karena itu aku minta reviewnya, ya. Makin banyak review, amkin cepat aku publish lanjutannya :D**

**Oh ya, terimakasih utk yg udah review chap2 sebelumnya: kecup basah untuk ryana, Ms. Loony Lovegood, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ahn Dini FreezenBlack, Hirano Lawliet, Milleniacha, Esposa Malfoy, putims, JeaniMint, penelopi, Shyzyldrew *buset, namanya udah panjang2, susah2*, jheincyeon, Markoding Tumpahae yng ngasih review lebih cepet dr Snitch *PLAK*, neisya malfoy, Hallowrose, renatta, adelia malfoy, dey28, zea mays, ice cream soop, kyoko raa, bluediamond13, maulidahnh2, lilids lilac, nanachan, pielia dramione, titah, feltson, Aurelia stuff, X-mionez, Hermione Malfoy19, dan maaf kalo ada yg ga kesebut *elap keringat***

**Sampai jumpa di final chap ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 B

"Besok dia akan menikah, Mum. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Besok dia akan menjadi milik orang lain. Bagaimana... bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis lain setelah gadis itu, Mum. Aku bodoh sekali..."

Suaranya semakin tidak jelas dan ia terbenam sendiri dalam tangisnya di pangkuan Narcissa. Hermione, dengan semua sisa kekuatan yang dipaksakannya, menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya pergi diam-diam.

oo000oo

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hermione yang sempat tidak bisa tidur dan baru jatuh tertidur sekitar pukul tiga pagi karena kelelahan, harus dikejutkan oleh kepak burung hantu yang menghantam jendelanya. Ia mengucek mata sekali sebelum menyadari bahwa aneh sekali ada burung hantu yang mendatanginya, terutama setelah ia ingat hari ini hari apa. Satu-satunya burung hantu yang rutin mengunjunginya hanyalah Pigwigeon yang dikirim dari The Burrow untuk memberikan hadiah natal dan sebagainya. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi dengan surat, tentu saja, jika kau bisa ber-apparate seenak jidat siapa yang mau susah-susah menulis dan menunggu lama untuk balasannya? Dan kadang burung hantu juga datang dari kemetrian, tapi tidak mungkin hari ini. Hermione sadar itu. Memangnya mentri mana yang tega mengirimkan berkas pekerjaan di hari pernikahan anak buahnya?

Lalu dari siapa?

Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan cepat-cepat membukakan jendelanya, membiarkan masuk seekor burung hantu besar berbulu abu-abu halus. Dikakinya terikat gulungan perkamen dan sebuah paket. Hermione membuka paket itu lebih dahulu, menemukan tas tangan dan tongkatnya, sebelum akhirnya semakin penasaran dan terburu-buru membaca isi surat.

Ada tulisan yang nyaris tidak bisa dibaca di sana, seperti tulisan anak umur sebelas tahun.

_Trimakassih, Hermion... datanglah lahi..._

_Narcissa._

Hermione tersenyum dan mendadak merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ada rasa sakit. Ia takut ia tidak bisa lagi mengunjungi wanita itu, ia takut... tidak bisa lagi melihat wanita itu dan anaknya, Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione sayang! Apa kau sudah ba—"

Mrs. Weasley memunculkan wajah bulatnya yang memiliki kesan ramah di pintu Hermione bahkan sebelum tubuhnya yang gemuk masuk. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar pada Hermione selagi menyongsong gadis itu. Hermione sendiri, sebisa mungkin mengatur rambutnya seberantakan mungkin hingga menutupi tepi wajah, menyadari matanya yang bengkak.

"Kau sudah bangun! Baguslah!" seru Mrs. Weasley, tidak bisa tidak lebih girang dari siapapun.

"Mandilah, Nak. Malfoy bilang penata riasnya akan datang setengah jam lagi."

"Malfoy?!" ia tidak salah dengar kan? Hermione menemukan dirinya terlalu penasaran dan panik sekaligus.

"Oh, ya. Dia sudah datang, ada di ruang makan bersama Harry dan Ron. Kau tahu, Ron pucat sekali sejak tadi pagi, aku takut ia bisa pingsan sebelum pengucapan janji suci!" Mrs. Weasley tertawa. Jari-jarinya yang pendek gemuk menggapai selimut Hermione untuk merapikannya.

"Malfoy itu... waktu kecil dia anak yang sangat sombong. Yah, bukan salahnya, Lucius lah yang mendidiknya sedemikian. Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang! Begitu tampan dan mapan! Setiap gadis akan begitu sulit menolak pesonanya. Untunglah Ron melamarmu lebih dulu," kekehnya setengah bercanda, namun Hermione tidak bisa menangkap dimana sisi lucunya itu. Ia mematung seperti kena kutukan pembeku. Yang bisa ia syukuri saat itu, Mrs. Weaasley tidak sedang menatapnya, tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya.

"Oh, yeah, kalau bukan karena rambut pirang peraknya, aku hampir tidak mengenalinya," sahut Hermione sebisanya menguasai diri. "Jadi anda dan Malfoy sudah... baikan?"

"Oh, ya. Ya. Kemarin dia menemui kami dan menjelaskan semuanya, keadaannya setelah Lucius di penjara. Kasian sekali, dia bilang Narcissa sakit tapi kami tidak tahu sakit apa. Dan dia juga mengatakan kau yang menyewanya sebagai Wedding Plainer itu..."

"Wedding Planner," Hermione mengoreksi.

"Oh ya, aku tidak peduli istilah Muggle," cemooh Mrs. Weasley seperti setiap ia mencemooh keantusiasan suaminya terhadap Muggle. "Dan Malfoy bekerja dengan Muggle selama ini. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya," tambahnya sedih.

"Tapi, Hermione. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan itu kepada kami lebih awal? Kau sudah lama bertemu Draco, kan?"

"Oh... itu. Ak—aku lupa!"

Bahkan Hermione sendiri merasa ekspresinya tidak begitu meyakinkan.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat mandi, sepertinya!"

Saat Mrs. Weasley menoleh, ia hanya berhasil menemukan gumpalan rambut cokelat menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

oo000oo

"Kau cantik sekali. Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi siap!"

Hermione tidak berniat repot-repot menggubrisnya, penata rias paling cerewet yang pernah ia temui. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin dan mau tak mau, kejadian kemarin berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Ia berharap masih Malfoy yang berdiri di belakang pintu, yang akan menyambutnya untuk pertama kali. Tapi sekali lagi, berisik suara Ron yang berteriak-teriak di luar sana membuatnya kembali mengingat kenyataan.

Akhirnya, Madam Folse yang bertubuh tinggi ramping dengan kulit berkeriput itu memberikan sentuhan akhir pada rambut Hermione. Yang ketika Hermione melihat dirinya di cermin lagi, ia bisa menemukan sebuah tiara cantik bertengger di atas gelung rambut cokelatnya. Madam Folse memandangi Hermione dengan tak kalah takjubnya. Seolah Hermione adalah sebuah mahakarya yang barusaja ia lahirkan.

"Sempurna sekali! Ayo! Semua orang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu."

Bahkan ia tidak menginginkan Ron menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya ketika melewati pintu nanti. Tidak. Demi Merlin, ia ingin Malfoy, doanya.

Dengan kesibukannya meredakan degup jantungnya sendiri, Hermione nyaris tidak menyadari betapa ruangan itu sunyi, betapa kosong. Matanya mengedar ke berbagai sudut dan menemukan seorang Draco Malfoy di sana, sendirian.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Madam Folse duluan.

"Weasley, sesuatu terjadi pada rambutnya, aku tidak tahu, tapi dia terus menerus mencakar tatatnan rambutnya. Semua orang sedang berusaha menenangkannya di kamarnya."

Madam Folse tampak —saat Hermione menoleh padanya— antara terkejut dan panik. Tentu saja, rambut adalah karya cipta yang paling diagungkannya. Dan Malfoy barusaja memberitahu Ron sudah menhancurkan tatanan rambut yang sudah dirias Madam Folse selama satu jam terdahulu.

"Astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan? Pemberkatan lima belas menit lagi!"

Dan dengan langkah tegopoh yang panik, ia berlari keluar ruangan mencari Ron. Hermione membeku di tempatnya, menatap Malfoy tajam-tajam.

"Kau? Apa yang kau—"

"Sssh. Aku kesini tidak untuk mendengar omelanmu, Granger," Malfoy memotong cepat.

"Tapi Ron—"

"Potter yang melakukannya. Atau setidaknya, tongkatnya yang melakukannya."

Hermione menyipit, tanpa bertanya lagi ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Draco telah mencuri tongkat Harry dan menyalahgunakannya. Memangnya hal sopan apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Malfoy? Yah, meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa mengingkari rona dipipinya ketika Malfoy terus menatapnya tanpa menyingkirkan tatapan itu satu senti saja.

"Senang melihatmu, Granger," ucap Draco tiba-tiba setelah hening beberapa saat. "Senang menjadi yang pertama melihatmu."

Hanya karena itukah? Hanya karena itukah Malfoy membuat semua orang pergi? Ia merasa gugup. Sangat gugup. Jantungnya sampai sakit saat Draco berjalan pelan, semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sesaat ia merasa pria itu akan menyentuhnya, atau memeluknya sehingga ia memejamkan mata karena tidak dapat berpikir. Namun kemudian ia tahu, jari-jari Draco yang panjang berjarak begitu dekat dengan pipinya tanpa ada sentuhan. Pria itu seolah ragu-ragu. Seperti ia tidak yakin bahwa menyentuh gadis ini tidak akan membuat terluka. Seperti tangannya mengandung Basilik saja.

"Hermione."

Hermoine medongak, mempertemukan manik cokelat susunya dengan iris abu-abu Draco. Ia mendengar pria itu menyebut nama kecilnya dengan suara serak yang payah. Seolah ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh usaha hanya untuk menyebut nama itu. Dan tatapannya... tatap yang pernah ia kenal. Tatap yang membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa hilang akal, yang mendorongnya demikian kuat untuk memeluk pria itu. Tatap putus asa.

"Bolehkah... bolehkah aku menyentuhmu? Menyentuh tanganmu saja. Karena kau sama sekali bukan milikku. Tiga puluh menit. Bolehkah aku minta tiga puluh menit lagi... ah, tidak! Aku tidak akan muluk-muluk lagi. Bolehkan aku minta tiga puluh detikmu, untuk menyentuh tanganmu?"

Seolah ia sedang sekarat. Seolah ia tidak punya hari esok untuk dijalani.

Mencengkeram gaunnya, tangannya gemetar, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hermione menunduk dan membebaskan satu titik airmata tanpa harus merusak make-upnya. Ia tidak mau semua orang bertanya-tanya nanti. Namun ia juga tidak bisa terus berpura-pura kuat sampai detik ini. Ia sudah menemukan jawaban dari semua kebingungannya. Bahwa ia menginginkan pria itu. Pria itulah, Draco Malfoylah. Untuk menyambutnya di depan altar, menggenggam tangannya, mengucap janji untuk setia padanya. Pria yang bersumpah akan menjaganya, akan mencintainya, pria yang akan menghabiskan seumur hidup dengannya. Dan ia menyadari, bahwa ia tidak ingin pria itu adalah orang lain. Tidak selain Malfoy.

Dan ketika ia nekat menatap mata itu lagi. Ia sudah menyadari tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Tubuhnya lebih berpihak ke hatinya dibanding otaknya yang menolak habis-habisan. Ia memeluk Draco, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Aroma maskulin yang akan ia ingat-ingat. Sementara Draco perlahan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hermione. Bernapas di sana. Menyesap aroma manis leher gadis itu.

Hermione berharap, ia masih menyimpan pembalik waktu itu dan menguncinya di sini. Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa, memeluk orang yang seharusnya ia jauhi, mencintai seseorang yang terbiasa ia benci, ternyata bisa semenyakitkan ini. Terutama ketika ia tidak punya pilihan sama sekali. Sudah terlambat, kan? Terlalu terlambat.

Gadis itu terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco, dan sesaat berikutnya, Draco segera tahu, Hermione mulai terisak di sana. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mendorong pinggang gadis itu, memaksanya mendongak menatap Draco. Saat Draco ingin menghapus airmata di pipi itu, Hermione berusaha menangkisnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Izinkan aku menyentuh tanganmu, Granger," bisik Draco sambil mencekal lengan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu rahasia terbesarku. Sangat mudah, Granger. Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan itu belum berubah sampai sekarang."

Wajah mereka berdekatan, dan hal berikutnya yang Hermione rasakan adalah hangat dan basah di bibirnya. Draco menciumnya pelan.

Dan ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Bahkan saat Draco menggenggam tangannya dan menemaninya menuju altar dimana ayahnya menunggu di sana. Bahkan saat langkah-langkah sepatunya mulai memenuhi telinganya di antara gereja yang nyaris sunyi. Bahkan saat Mr. Granger menggenggam lengannya begitu erat dan tersenyum lebar. Bahkan saat semua orang mulai menempatkan seluruh perhatian padanya. Bahkan saat Harry dan teman-temannya melambai dari tempat duduk paling depan. Bahkan saat ia bisa melihat sekilas wajah sang pendeta. Bahkan... saat Ron menoleh dan memasang wajah takjub untuknya.

Bukan semua ini yang ingin ia lihat.

Hermione merasakan kakinya semakin lemas. Terlebih jantungnya. Ia sulit sekali bernapas. Seakan seluruh pasokan oksigen dihisap darinya. Dan dibawa oleh seorang pria brengsek berambut pirang keperakan bernama Draco Malfoy. Hermione menatap sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan pria itu dimanapun.

Kenangan berputar cepat di otaknya.

Tahun pertama Hogwarts. Ia bertemu bocah itu. Kecil, kurus, berwajah runcing dan rambut pirang perak yang terlalu mulus dengan suara begitu sombong dan sok. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah menjadi musuh, seperti ditakirkan. Lalu tahun-tahun berikutnya. Ia ingat sekali Draco mengatainya Darah-Lumpur. Ia ingat pernah menojok wajah anak itu. Samar-samar ia ingat bagaimana ia di dalam ruangan bersama Draco dan Bellatrix, dengan Bellatrix menyiksanya dan wajah ketakutan Draco. Ia ingat tahun ketujuh mereka. Draco, partnernya sebagai ketua murid, yang masih gemar mencari-cari masalah dengan Hermione dan teman-temannya. Lalu Draco yang sekarang, yang sebulan lalu ia temukan di sebuah agen konsultasi pernikahan. Draco yang lebih tampan dan sopan. Draco yang mata abu-abu kebiruannya membuat Hermione lupa hal lainnya. Draco yang meminta tiga puluh hari darinya. Draco yang mengubur keinginannya di bawah pohon mapel gereja. Draco yang mengatakan—

Hermione terjatuh. Persis di tengah altar. Menyebabkan kepanikan di sekitarnya. Para tamu mulai berbisik. Harry, Ginny, Luna dan Neville memandang khawatir dari ujung sana. Begitu juga dengan Ron, sementara Mr. Granger berusaha membantu gadis itu bangun. Namun Hermione tak mau. Ia tidak ingin berdiri.

Draco yang mengatakan mencintainya. Draco yang menjadikan ia sebagai rahasia terbesarnya. Alasan sederhana yang membuat pria itu menghilang darinya.

Lalu dengan kekuatan yang seperti ditarik lalu dikembalikan ke tubuhnya, Hermione berdiri. Sebelum semua orang berhasil memeganginya, gadis itu telah berlari. Bukan ke arah Ron, tapi keluar dari gereja. Baru berhenti di depan sebuah pohon maple besar yang sama tempat mereka menanam peinsive mereka sendiri. Tidak putus asa tanpa adanya tongkat, Hermione mengambil ranting terdekat dan mengorek tanah cepat-cepat dengan itu. Airmata sudah membuat wajahnya nyaris tidak karuan. Ia tidak peduli ketika orang-orang berdatangan mengerumuninya, berbisik-bisik tentang ia yang tampak begitu kacau. Ia bahkan tidak bisa peduli saat Ron menatapnya dengan sorot bingung dan ... terluka.

Ia cepat-cepat, dengan menggunakan tangannya kini, mengelurakan botol itu, surat itu, yang sekarang ada tulisannya.

_Sejak kebodohanku menyukai seorang Darah Lumpur, rahasiaku adalah selalu bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah suatu hari aku bisa menanyakan ini. Bukan 'maukah kau menikah denganku?'. Karena hanya menikah tidak akan cukup. Dan terlalu rakus jika aku memintanya 'would you share rest of your life with me?'._

_Jadi aku hanya ingin bertanya... will you love me?_

Airmata yang lebih besar membanjiri wajah Hermione. Ia sesenggukan keras di atas lututnya tanpa menahannya. Apa yang ditanyakan Malfoy bodoh? Ia tidak mungkin menjawab _I do1_, karena dia sudah menjawab _I_ _did2_.

oo000oo

"Ron! Kupikir kau sudah membersihkan semua kandang untukku! Kenapa masih kotor begitu, huh? Pestanya berlangsung beberapa jam lagi! Narcissa bisa gila jika menyaksikan ini!"

"Dia sudah gila, Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley, tampak tidak bisa dimohon ampun jika sudah begini, jika wajahnya sudah merona semarah dan semerah ini hingga menyaingi rambutnya.

"Anakku tidak boleh bicara begitu! Tunggu sampai kulaporkan ini pada Arthur!" geramnya sambil berlalu membaawa sekuali penuh lobak hitam.

"Tidak ada calon pengantin yang diharuskan membersihkan kandang ayam sebelum menikah! Iya, kan Harry?" Ron mengomel sepeninggal Mrs. Weasley, tapi ekspresi yang ia dapati di wajah Harry tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Oh, baiklah. Setidaknya, dulu, aku sudah hampir menikah dan disuruh membersihkan kandang ayam juga." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Menurutmu keputusanku tepat, sobat?"

"Yeah, kau hebat, sobat!" ujar Harry sambil meneuk bahu Ron, tampak tulus.

"Tapi aku juga merasa bodoh. Masa' sih aku mau mengalah untuk Malfoy kurang ajar itu?! Dan bahkan sekarang mereka akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya di rumahku! Yang benar saja!"

Ron bergidik, separuh matanya melirik pada Draco dan Hermione yang sedang sibuk berdua dengan sebuah kuali bersama mereka. Tapi mereka tampk tidak mengerjakan apapun selain berpandang-pandangan. Ron cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke Harry saat merasa benar-benar cukup mual untuk terus menonton.

"Awas saja kalau mereka berciuman di depanku! Biar kubawakan sekuali penuh jembalang untuk mereka!"

Dan tepat setelah Ron mengucapkan itu, Harry bisa melihat wajah kedua orang yang sedang dibicarakan mendekat begitu saja dan terjadilah pergumulan mulut yang semua orang dewasa tahu.

Harry, sebisa mungkin menekan dalam-dalam tawa gelinya dan memasang tampang prihatin. "Kalau boleh kuingatkan, ibumu yang meminta pestanya di adakan di sini, Ron. Lagipula kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau melakukan ini demi Hermione."

"Yeah, dan lagipula Gabrielle, adik Fleur semakin manis belakangan ini," tambah Ron kalem.

"Keturunan Veela. Tentu saja, selain Lavender Brown, seleramu sama sekali tidak buruk. Percayalah!"

oo000oo

"Maukah kau mencintaiku?" bisik Draco.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?" Hermione memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap bingung pada Draco.

"Jawab aku, Granger."

"Itu— oh, baiklah! Ya. Aku akan."

Hermione menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tidak seperti Hermione biasanya. Hermione yang seingat Draco mengangkat dagunya ampir setinggi menara astronomi dengan tangannya yang siap mengacung sewaktu-waktu saat siapapun bertanya. Kenapa gadis ini tidak mengacungkan tangannya dengan wajah sok tahu lagi saat menajwab pertanyaanku? Batin Draco, geli. Ia menyeringai lebar dan meraih anak rambut Hermione yang menutupi wajah, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Bagus."

"Apakah kau masih tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat lamaran yang layak?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba, dengan suara tercekat yang seperti bukan miliknya.

"Harus? Yang tadi cukup. Jika kau mencintaiku, maka kau akan selalu bersamaku, kan? Kau akan berusaha sendiri agar menjadi istriku."

"Apa?!"

Hermione mendongak lagi, wajahnya mendengus tidak suka. Dan Malfoy, masih menyeringai senang.

"Dan asal kau mencintaiku. Aku punya alasan yang cukup untuk mempertahankanmu. Untuk tidak membairkanmu melarikan diri dariku, Granger," tambahnya, kali ini sambil mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. Gadis yang besok akan benar-benar menjadi pengantinnya.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertanya lagi, Malfoy?"

"Selama bukan yang aneh-aneh, ya. Apa?"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku Granger?"

Draco tampak sok berpikir, tangannya menumpu dagu dan demi Merlin, ia tampak tidak berubah menyebalkannya.

"Kau boleh memilih. Honey, sweety, darling, baby, wifey..."

"Kau membuatku mual, Malfoy!" dengus Hermione, memutuskan tidak ada satu panggilan pun yang terdengar nyaman untuknya jika dicupakan dengan gaya dipanjang-panjangkan yang sangat mengesalkan oleh Draco Malfoy.

"Oh. Aku juga berencana membuatmu mual-mual karena mengandung anakku dalam waktu dekat, Granger."

"Malfoy!"

Dan sebenarnya, tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali pertengkaran itu dengan tindakan yang diambil Draco berikutnya. Melumat bibir Granger seperti tidak akan ada hari esok. Seperti tidak pernah puas. Tidak pernah bosan. Dan sialnya, setiap harinya sepertinya akan seperti itu.

**END**

**Akhirnya tamat! *tebar bunga* **

** Maaf, maaaaaaaaf banget aku harusnya publish kemarin! Tapi gak bisa gegara jaringsn internetnya u,u**

** Maaf pendek, maaf kalo enidng FFnya gaje dan OOC dan gak dapet feel-nya. I've tried my best at this time, but I'm imperfect human, though. So sorry. Semoga cukup puas dengan ending yanga rada gak masuk akal ini. Bahkan pas nulis adegan2 akhir aku makin bertanya2, ini aku nulis DRACO apa KYUHYUN sih? *plak* karena karakter mereka mirip sekali menurutku, dan aku sukaaaaak.**

** Nah, semoga tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak kakinya di chap terakhir ini. Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu. Terimakasih *bow***

1 Aku bersedia

2 Aku sudah melakukannya.


End file.
